Beautiful Disaster
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: Set after prom...Spencer was shot how will she heal over time? [[Spashley]]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: This chapter is written in Ashley's POV. Please review telling me your likes, dislikes, and whatever. I hope you all enjoy! **

Life was not the same after prom. Prom was supposed to be the best time in high school, but in King High's case... it was the complete opposite.

I rode in the ambulance with Spencer clutching her hand as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I could not bear to loose her; she was the only person I have ever loved unconditionally. I held her hand as I felt the blood run down mine. I could feel her skin turning cold as if I was touching a bag full of ice.

I kept seeing Spencer fall down to the ground and clutch her abdomen where she was shot. It kept repeating like a broken record. All I could think about was how I wish it was me, I wish I had jumped in front of her, I wish she was not shot.

I felt Spencer's hand twitch and I snapped out of my daze. I saw her blood-drenched hand slowly reach up to the oxygen mask on her face and gently lift it up, "Ashley," she whispered faintly, "I lov--" she tried to get out the words but she started coughing up blood and the ambulance guy quickly shoved the oxygen mask on.

I leaned in towards her ear and told her to, "shh, I know. I love you Spencer, you are going to make it through this." I smiled as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I kept both of my hands on her one hand letting her know that I will always be by her side.

We finally reached the hospital minutes later but it felt as if it was hours. "Move...MOVE!" The ambulance guy shouted at me as I tried to keep a hold of Spencer's hand. I kept running with them...then I saw Spencer's mom run out crying talking hospital speak with the ambulance men.

"Spencer! Spencer!" I yelled as they started to roll her away to a room.

Paula started walking up to me, "Some how I know this is your fault, I don't know how yet, but this is your fault." She walked away briskly to get by Spencer's side.

I fell to my knees in the middle of the hospital hallway, clenching my hands, as I broke down in tears. Glen ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "What the fuck happened Ashley?!"

I couldn't speak, I kept crying hysterically. "She---Spencer---shot," were all the words that managed to come out of my mouth.

I saw Glen's mouth drop as he stood up and looked around the hospital like a lost puppy. "I need to find mom." He ran up the desk and started yelling. I remained on the floor, crying. I could not bring myself to move.

_Why Spencer?_ Was all that was running through my head. _Why her?_ A nurse came walking by, helped me up, and sat me in a chair. "Are you all right, Hun?" She asked me, I shook my head as tears kept streaming down my face.

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged my knees as I rested my head on them.

I needed to know Spencer was okay. Glen sat down next to me and told me that Spencer was in surgery and it would be awhile before she got out. Hearing the words surgery made me sick to my stomach. Just thinking about the doctors poking and prodding at Spencer's body trying to stop the bleeding; it made me sick just thinking about it.

There was just so much blood...I looked down at my hands and my dress and all I saw was blood all over me. It looked as if I just rolled around in a pool full of ketchup. I remember how I held Spencer in my arms as she laid on the hard concrete. She tried to talk to me but all she did was gasp for air and grab her stomach in pain.

I need to snap out of this, I shook my head trying to dismiss the terrifying thought. I sat there thinking about all the memories me and Spencer had together and I cried thinking about how we could just be a memory. Don't think like that Ashley, me and Spencer will be more than just a memory; she is going to get through this.

Five long hours later I saw Paula walk into the waiting room, her smock had bloodstains all over it. I saw her face, I couldn't read it. I did not know if she was going to tell me good news or bad news, I needed to know... **I needed to know! **

Paula was looking at the ground as she walked up to me and the rest of the Carlin family. She looked me up and down probably debating if she was going to include me on the news. But whether she liked it or not I was not going anywhere until I knew Spencer's fate.

I couldn't take the silence any longer, "Paula...what happened?! Is Spencer okay?!" I said as I clutched my stomach in anticipation of the worst news.

"She is going to be fine. She is going to be out of it for a while, I don't think she is going to wake up for a few hours and even then, she is going to be out of it. The bullet hit a---" Paula kept talking but all I heard was _Spencer is going to be fine_, those are the only words I needed to hear. She made it, Spencer had made it. Tears of joy ran down my face as I smiled like I have never smiled before.

Paula had stopped talking and I could feel her staring at me. She put her hand on my shoulder, "She is going to be fine Ashley, and she is going to make it. She will be very sore for a while. Ashley there is nothing more you can do, why don't you go home and change out of those clothes. Come back tomorrow when she has come to. Arthur, why don't you give Ashley a ride home."

I could not believe this, she was comforting me, and it actually felt whole-hearted. I felt my eyes gloss over just thinking about Spencer lying in her hospital bed wounded. I shook my head and Spencer's dad patted my back and took me to his car. "Ashley, Spencer is a fighter, she will be fine. Let's get you home."

I smiled, but still no words came out of my mouth. I opened my mouth but I could not bring myself to say actual words. I felt like a mime, trapped inside my body not being able to speak.

When I walked inside my house, it was completely dark and empty. I felt like a ghost walking up my stairs into my room. I stopped in my room at looked at myself in the full-length mirror. All I saw was tragedy all over me. My hair was a mess going every which way possibly, I was covered in dry blood, my mascara was all over my face, and my eyes were swollen because of the constant crying. I stared at myself in my mirror thinking about Spencer.

I could not take it any longer; I ripped off my dress and threw it on the floor. I couldn't manage looking for other clothes so I just slumped to my bed, curled up in a ball, and started crying.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and it struck me all of a sudden, I had not thought about Kyla or Aiden for one second. I have no idea what happened to them. "Kyla?! Kyla?!" I started to frantically yell from my doorway.

Kyla ran into my room and looked at me up and down. "Oh my god Ashley what happened?!" I realized I did not put on a change on clothes and didn't shower. I grab my robe hanging on the door and threw it on. "Spencer...she was shot Kyla." I break down again, throw my arms around Kyla, and cry in her shoulder.

"Oh my god, is she all right Ashley?... Ashley? Ashley! Get it together!" Kyla violently shook me until I answered her.

"Yes Kyla, I am going to see her tomorrow. She is healing." I didn't know what else say I kept replaying the thought of me holding the ghostly white Spencer in my arms as she was bleeding to death. The thought kept clouding my mind and I couldn't think.

It occurred to me that I had not asked about Aiden. "Kyla, what happened to Aiden? Is he all right?"

"He is fine. He's okay." I was relieved when I heard her say that.

"Thank God, I cannot worry about anyone else right now." I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I tried not to cry this time. Kyla rubbed my back trying to comfort me as she talked about something. There were words coming out of her mouth but I heard nothing. I sat there.

Once Kyla finished talking she said my name, she must have called my name a few times without my noticing because she started to nudge me, "Ashley! Did you even hear a word I just said?"

I looked up at her and shook my head as I felt a stream of tears flow down my cheeks. "I am just so upset about Spencer right now. I know she is going to be fine, I don't know why I am still crying."

Kyla leaned in and held me. I felt oddly comforted by Kyla as she held me stroking my hair. "Ashley, we need to get you into a shower. You still have dry blood all over you. Come on." Kyla took my hand and lead me into the bathroom. She turned on the water as I sat on the toilet watching her every move. "I can do it myself!" I yelled at Kyla as she tried to take off my robe.

"I was just trying to help!" Kyla yelped back at me. I realized I shouldn't of yelled at her, "I'm sorry, Kyla I didn't mean to."

"I will be right outside the door if you need me Ash." Kyla said. I could see in her eyes that she felt sorry for me. I didn't want that, so I jumped in the shower hoping the water would wash all of my worries and pains away.

I sat on the shower floor clutching my knees as the water from the ceiling hit my body. I just sat there with my eyes closed, thinking...obsessing over every little detail of what just had happened.

I must have been in the shower too long because I heard Kyla run in and draw back the shower curtain. I sat on the floor as Kyla spoke to me, "Ashley! Are you okay? Did you fall?"

I looked up at her and shook my head. Kyla shut off the water, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and helped me get up. I had so much to say, but I did not know how to form the words, so I got dressed, and walked to my bed in silence.

I grabbed a picture off my nightstand of Spencer and me. I took it and held it to my chest with my arms crossed. I closed my eyes tight thinking about me and Spencer in the picture. "I love you," I said aloud. I looked at the picture as I touched the glass where Spencer's face is. I wished with all my heart that Spencer could be lying next to me at this very moment.

I opened my eyes and hoped by some magic she would be there. She wasn't, much to my dismay. I could not wait for daybreak; a new day meant I could go to the hospital and see Spencer. I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to force myself to sleep. To my surprise, I dozed off a few hours later.

I woke up and all I saw was light beaming into my room from outside. Shit! How long did I sleep for? I jumped up out of my bed and found the nearest clock, damnit it is noon already. I wanted to get there earlier.

Should I bring her flowers or something? I don't know, should I? I thought to myself debating what to bring her. I grabbed the picture I was sleeping with all night and knew she would want something like this to look at in her hospital room.

I smiled all the way to hospital knowing that Spencer was going to heal with time. I walked out of my car feeling good with the thoughts that I am going to see Spencer. I just hoped that she would be awake.

I walked up to the hospital desk and asked for Spencer Carlin they pointed me in the direction of her room and I walked towards it. I saw Paula through the glass windows in the room talking to Spencer. She immediately got up and came out to talk to me once she saw me.

"You can't come in here." Paula said to me with her arms crossed standing in the doorway.

My mouth dropped, "Why not Paula? You can't take your daughter away from me, I love her."

"It's not my choice, it's hers. She directly told me, she did not want anyone to let you into her room."

I felt my face turn white with shock and a tear stroll down my cheek... I was speechless. "This is bullshit!"

I saw Spencer had her eyes open, I saw her looking at the two of us speaking. I ran up to the glass and pounded on it. "Why Spencer?! Why?" I shouted at her.

"You need to leave, before I get someone to make you," Paula firmly stood in the doorway.

I had to know why she wouldn't see me; it is killing me knowing she did not want to talk to me. I pushed Paula aside and slammed her against the door. I quickly ran up Spencer, "What did I do Spencer? What? Why won't you let me in here? I brought you this!" I tossed the photo of us on top of Spencer.

Spencer sat there refusing to look at me. "I just need some time to think, Ashley." She would not even look me in the eyes when she spoke those dreadful words.

"Look me in the eyes at say that!" I yelled as two guards held my arms pulling me away and out of the room. "I love you Spencer, you know that! I know you love me. Spencer! Spencer!" I yelled her name trying to get her to look at me...she didn't.

I tried pulling my arms away from the guards but they were too strong. I walked back to my car in tears, wondering what I could have done to Spencer to make her act this way.

I sat in my car pounding on my steering wheel. I cannot live without her, I need Spencer, and I love her too much.

I felt it coming, the urge to call Aiden. I shook my head, no I shouldn't. I dialed the numbers, "Aiden, meet me at my house." I knew I could always count on him; I need to talk to someone about...about everything.

I would rather jump out of an airplane without a parachute than loose Spencer. It felt as if my life was falling apart before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I may change the rating of this fanfic soon. Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Ashley's POV**

I sat in my car debating if I should go back inside the hospital or not. I knew I shouldn't have called Aiden, why did I do such a stupid thing? They way he was talking at prom; he is not going to be any help with my Spencer problem. He just wants to be with me again, I can't do that, I'm in love with Spencer now.

I looked at my hands, they were shaking, and my knuckles were red from pounding on the steering wheel. I can't see Aiden, he is going to make this worse and I know Spencer won't let me in if I go charging in there. I am going to give her a day to cool off, I know she will come around...she has too.

I felt my phone vibrate and I look at the caller ID, I scoffed at the sight of Aiden's name. I threw my phone in the passenger seat. This is Aiden's fault Spencer is upset with me. I cannot see him right now. I heard my phone beep, _he must have left a voicemail_, I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and listened to it. "Hey Ash, I am at your house like you asked. But you are nowhere to be found. I will wait around a little longer, you sounded pretty upset when I talked to you on the phone. See you soon."

I need to get out of this parking lot. I sped off and started driving, to anywhere. I started driving to the Carlin's house and I parked in their driveway. I had the undying urge to lie in Spencer's bed and be inside of her room. I hope they let me in. I dreaded every step I took towards the house. I knocked twice on the door and Mr. Carlin came to the door with open arms.

"Oh, Ashley," he said as he hugged me, "are you okay? Come in please. We are just about to eat dinner and then go visit Spencer. You are welcome to join us for both." He smiled as he consoled me.

I didn't know how to tell him that his daughter is refusing to see me. "That's very nice of you Mr. C, but I can't eat. I don't have an appetite at all, I was wondering if I could just go to Spencer's room and--" I did not know how to put my words into a sentence. I wanted to go sit in the room so I can feel close to her, I needed to be next to her and the closest thing was being in her room.

"You don't need to explain, Ashley. Make yourself comfortable and come down and join us if you change your mind."

Mr. Carlin gave me a gentle kiss on the top of head and let me go up the stairs. I stopped midway up the stairs and turned around to smile at him. He always made me feel better about myself.

I opened the door to Spencer's room and I could smell her all over her room. It was a certain smell I could never forget. It was one of those different house smells and it reminded of Spencer. I looked around the room and it was exactly how we left it on prom night, not a single thing moved.

I sat on the edge of her bed just staring at all the pictures and at her clothes in her closet. I felt my eyes get watery, I knew what was coming. I felt a stream of tears roll down my right eye first, fall down, and hit my jeans. I could not hold it in any longer, I sat there and cried.

I looked at Spencer's bed and found her stuffed animal; I took it and clutched it in my arms. It was just a small stuffed animal but somehow it made me feel safe. I laid down on Spencer's bed and stared into the ceiling.

I cried myself to sleep on Spencer's bed. It felt bittersweet. Distant yelling woke me up in the middle of the night. I went up the door and cracked it open. I could hear clearly that Paula and Mr. C were fighting.

"I come home Arthur after taking care of Spencer ALL DAY and all these sick patients and I find dirty dishes in the sink?! All I ask is that someone cleans their damn dishes Arthur!"

Why is Paula getting so upset of dishes? I ask myself.

"Is this really about the dishes, Paula? You want to talk about dirty dishes? Dirty woman, that's what you are. What about you and Ben, I saw the way he was consoling you today when I came to see Spencer. It looked more than friendly to me. I thought we got passed that!"

I heard Arthur hit his hands on a table.

"I was upset over Spencer, Arthur! He just came in the room to check on me and I was crying and he was just comforting me! Nothing happened! Why won't you trust me!?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe 'cause you almost ruined our marriage over a college love! God Paula, I don't want to talk about this. We are going to wake the kids."

Too late, I whispered aloud. I heard them both stop talking. Shit, I hope they didn't hear me; I quickly ran back to the bed and pretended I was sleeping. I heard them start arguing again, I was safe.

"Why the hell is Ashley in our daughter's room? I don't want her in this house, if Spencer doesn't want to see her then all the better. She can stay until morning, but you have to kick her out after that, Arthur." I heard Paula walk away.

"No, can't you see Ashley is a disaster? She wouldn't eat, she looks upset, and I will not kick her out of this house. She needs family right now, and Spencer is all the family that girl has."

I heard Paula scoff and walk down the steps.

I went back to sleep on Spencer's bed. The smell of Spencer's hair remained on her pillow and it soothed me right back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and remained in Spencer's room until I knew Paula had left. I knew I was going back to that hospital to see Spencer, she had to of changed her mind by now. There is no way I am giving up this easily.

I put on my shoes and headed for the door, but not before Mr. C stopped me. "Hey Ashley, how did you sleep? Well? You know you are welcomed in this house anytime."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me Mr. C. I slept great, thank you." I smile and nod my head.

"Hey, Paula said Spencer is going to be in the hospital for about five more days. She lost a lot of blood and her wound is still pretty bad. I am going to swing down there in a bit if you would like to join me?"

"Thanks, but I am going down there right now. I wanted to see her alone, thanks anyways." I smiled and let myself out the door.

I arrived at the hospital and I stood in the hallway outside of Spencer's door. She could not see me and I was working up the courage to enter. I didn't know if I could take Spencer shooting me down again.

I gently knock on the door and I hear Spencer say, "Come in." So I let myself in.

I saw her face light up and smile once she saw me. I smiled back and was excited that she was actually looking at me this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV **

I heard a knock on the door and deep down I was hoping it was Ashley. I shouted, "Come in," as I shouted I clenched my stomach, it hurt to even speak loudly.

I saw Ashley's face enter the room and I couldn't help but smile. _She came back,_ I thought. I knew I had to be happy now, because it wasn't going to last that long.

"Hey Spencer, I just want to talk to you," She said with her convincing eyes.

I nodded my head and gestured for her to sit down. "I'm listening Ashley."

"I'm sorry for everything, Spencer. I am so glad you made it through all of that. I love you so much; I don't know what I would have done without you." She came closer and went to grab my hand to hold.

I let her for a second, Ashley's touch made me feel so right. As the calm feeling wore off, I quickly took my hand back.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked me with a concerned look.

"This Ashley. You know, what my last thought would have been if I didn't survive being shot? DO YOU?"

Ashley shook her head, "What Spencer?"

"My last thought would have been, wow Ashley can't decide between me and Aiden she still has feelings for him and still loves him. You still want him Ashley! I heard you scream his name as the shots were being fired! You know how that felt? It hurt worse then getting shot. Hearing you scream his name and not mine as** I** was being shot? It hurt me so much, Ashley." I felt my wound hurting more, the anger made me upset. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It wasn't like that Spencer. I want to be here for you, I am in this all the way. I was confused for just a second Spencer. Aiden sprung that on me, I was still in shock when you came up to us on the dance floor. I never got a chance to speak."

"You didn't have to Ashley; I saw it in your face." I wiped away my tears, but as soon as I would wipe them away, more came strolling down my face.

"Spencer, what are you saying? You don't want to be with me?" I could see Ashley's face melt; she was making it harder for me than I thought she would.

"You...you need to figure out who you want Ashley and I can't guarantee I will be around when that happens."

"But I want you Spencer, I know that. I can feel it with all my heart that I want you! I need you Spencer, you are everything to me." Ashley came over and grabbed my hand, "Please Spencer."

I looked at Ashley in the eyes I could see her starting to cry. I knew I wanted to be with Ashley, but she made that decision hard. _Why does love have to be so hard?_ I didn't know what to say to Ashley, I wanted to be with her but I knew I shouldn't be. She ripped my heart out and stepped on it.

I wanted to forgive her but she didn't know if she wanted Aiden or me yet.

"Ashley, I can't be with someone who isn't sure they want to be with me. Don't tell me you are, because I was worried about this for a while and I finally got my proof." I made a painful face and clenched my wound. "Ashley," I yelped with pain, "you need to find my mom. This is hurting more than it should."

"I love you Spencer." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked at her in the eyes as she was pulling away and held her face there. I leaned in and gave her a long gentle kiss on the lips...I knew it was going to be our last one.

Ashley opened her eyes and was surprised at what I just did. I whispered to her, "I love you too Ashley. I wanted our last kiss to be special, to mean something."

I saw Ashley's face melt when I said _our last kiss._ She quickly ran out of the room to find my mom.

I saw my mom running in the room with Ashley. She went directly to my wound and lifted up the white bandage covering my stitches. This was my first time actually looking at it. It was bad, I had bruises surrounding the entire wound and I saw the stitches in a vertical line that seemed to go on forever. The bandage my mom lifted up had blood all over it. My mom didn't look to happy when she was looking at my stitches.

"Spencer, some of your stitches have popped out. Did you try to get up? What happened?" She put her hands on her hips and then started looking for her latex gloves.

I looked at Ashley and I remembered as soon as I got upset and moved my stomach area my wound starting hurting. "No, Mom. I don't know what happened. I was just sitting here talking to Ashley."

"Ashley you better go, you probably made her upset. Stress is not good for a recovering stitches or recovering a bullet wound." Paula looked up at me as she was fixing the stitches.

"I--" Ashley could barely get the words out of her mouth. "I--I'll come by tomorrow Spencer."

She waited for my approving nod or gesture; I just sat and looked at her. I wanted to say yes, because I was going to be cooped up in this hospital for another five days. I couldn't be her girlfriend anymore but that doesn't mean I cannot have a friend while I am recovering. So I smiled and nodded at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Ashley."

I saw her face glow as she heard my response. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea, but I still did love her and nothing would ever change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really do not have anything to say except enjoy.**

**Spencer's POV**

I was counting the long dreadful days left I had in the hospital. I was down to just three more days. I thought not going to school and sleeping in all day long was fun...boy was I wrong. All I did was eat gross hospital food and have my mom pop into my room about every ten minutes just to "check up on me" as she would say.

I was starting to feel claustrophobic sitting in my hospital bed all day. It hurt to walk and it hurt to move my right arm. I learned every time that I made a motion with my right arm I would move the entire right side of my body, therefore moving my bullet wound. It hurt like a mother every time. I wish this thing would heal quicker, it is taking way to damn long. I know it has only been a couple of days, but walking is going to be a bitch.

Ashley came by to see me everyday. She was finishing her last week of school as I was sitting in the hospital bed. She came right after school was let out and of course ditched classes to come and see me.

I heard knocks on the door, "Come In!" I shouted. It didn't hurt as much to shout anymore.

Every time I see Ashley's face, I can barely hold my smile in. I couldn't stop smiling at her as she entered.

"You are awfully happy today? Are the hospital fumes getting to you? Should I be concerned?" Ashley laughed and I smiled along with her.

"Nope, I'm just happy to see you. I'm glad you ditched another class to see me; I don't know how much longer I can take cooped up in here. Plus, my mom is **always** coming in to see how I am doing." I rolled my eyes at the thought of my mom.

Ashley smiled and came to sit next to me. "Hey I brought you these magazines. I figured you need some new reading material, those hospital pamphlets about _how smoking is bad for you_ are probably getting old by now." Ashley let out a small laugh and handed me the magazines.

I sighed with relief and hugged the magazines, "I have been needed these. I need to catch up with my celebrity gossip and ... and... I just need these magazines to keep me sane."

"Spencer, you only have been in the hospital for what? Like three days?" Ashley shook her head, "Man, you are so lucky you only have three more days in here."

I looked at Ashley and smiled. I couldn't stop thinking about her; she has been by my side the entire time. I wish I could hate Ashley, that would make things so much easier instead of loving her so much.

"What are you thinking about over there? You're so silent." Ashley looked at me as she was twirling her hair.

"Us," Crap did I just say that aloud? _Bad idea Spencer, Bad!_ I said to myself, if I could kick myself right now, I would. I don't want to bring up the talk about us again; we haven't talked about that since my stitches popped out. Change the subject quickly, Spencer. "Uh, Us Weekly," I lift up the magazine and show it to her, "see? The one you gave me."

I saw in Ashley's eyes that she knew I was lying. "Oh," she said to me with those eyes of hers. She went back to reading her magazine and we read in silence.

I want to talk to her about us, but I don't even know where I stand anymore. I love her, I want her, but I am not sure if she wants me the same way. I still feel extremely hurt about everything that happened on prom night; the whole Aiden thing, with her calling his name, and the dance floor thing.

I never gave her a chance to speak. I never gave her the chance to explain herself. I looked up from my magazine and look at her beautiful hair, the way it falls down and hits her shoulders.

I think I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt. I love Ashley and that is what matters. This was just like any other fight we have had, but with a little more drama.

Ashley interrupted my thought process, "Hey, Spencer, I have to get going. I need to make this next class, but after school is over I am going to swing by. You need anything?" She smiled at me as she gathered her things to leave.

"Nope, I'm go---wait! I want real food. No more of this hospital crap. If I eat pudding or apple juice I am going to hurl." I made a queasy face just thinking about hospital food.

"Hey, your wish is my command." Ashley gave me a smile, winked, and headed out the door.

I slammed my head back into the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

I heard more knocks on the door. My first thought was, if that is my mom I am going to throw something across the room. "Come in!" I shouted at whoever was at the door.

The person poked their head around the door and all I could see was hair on their head, it felt as if this person was taking forever to enter the room.

"Spencer!!" I smiled as I saw Kyla excitedly enter the room bouncing. She ran over and hugged me.

"Hey I wanted to stop by during my free period to see how you were doing. How are you holding up?"

_I hate that question_, I think to myself, "I'm doing well, thanks Kyla. I cannot wait to get out of this hospital."

"How many more days you got left in here?" Kyla smiled and looked around the room.

"Three more long days left." I smiled then I realized I never asked her about Aiden. She must be hurting more than me, knowing the person you are about to have sex with loves someone else.

"Hey Kyla, how are you holding up?" I ask her as I tilt my head.

"I'm doing all right. I am disappointed in myself for not seeing what was happening before my eyes. I jus--" Kyla stopped for a second I could see her eyes glossing over, "I just wish I didn't love him. It wouldn't have hurt as bad."

"I know the feeling Kyla." I shut my eyes and resisted the urge to cry.

"Hey, it's going to be all right. At least Ashley picked you...you know? Aiden just up and left and wanted another girl," Kyla paused and sighed, "I'd rather not talk about this, it just makes me upset."

"But Kyla, she shouldn't have had to choose. She shouldn't have had to** think** about it for one second. She should have known that she loved me and only wants me, you know what I am saying?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Spence. Are you going to break up with her or what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know anymore. I love her so much, Kyla. I want to be with her, but how much longer until she feels unsure again? And wants to go back into her safety net Aiden?" I felt a tear coming.

"You will figure it out Spencer, I know you will." Kyla smiled at me and for some reason her assuring me everything was going to be all right, almost made it seem it was going to be.

"Yeah, I will figure it out." I smiled to let Kyla know it was going to be okay.

Kyla looked down at her watch, "Hey I have to get going; I can't be late for drama practice."

"Thanks for stopping by, it means a lot to me." I smiled and watched Kyla leave the room.

Once Kyla left, I heard another knock on the door. _It is just nonstop in here today, when am I going to get a rest?_ "Come In!" I yelled at whoever it was this time.

"Oh, hey mom, dad, Glen, Clay," I smiled and silently sighed realizing it was family time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I tapped my pen nervously as I stared at the clock on the wall. _Come on clock, come on. This release could not come any slower. All I wanted to do was get out of school and visit Spencer. _

The bell finally buzzed a long two minutes later. I jetted out of the school and to my car. I saw Aiden leaning up against my car. "Aiden I don't have time for this." I said as I went to move him over as I reached for the door handle.

"I just want to talk, Ashley," He said with his eyes looking at me as he shifted his book bag on his left shoulder.

"I don't have time, I am going to go visit Spencer." I opened my door and the door separated Aiden and I.

"Well, do you want me to go with you? Spencer is my friend too, Ash."

I laughed at what he just said, "You think she is going to want to speak to you after what you did to her at prom? Yeah...you must be insane." I just stared at him somehow I felt disgusted by his ignorance yet I wanted to just talk to him about everything. "I really have to go."

I slammed my door and left Aiden standing in the parking lot in awe. I felt good about myself. Last trip to the hospital really felt like me and Spencer was getting somewhere, at least I hoped so.

I whistled as I walked feeling happy. Today was better than most of the days I have been having. I walked by the hospital room and I saw Spencer's entire family inside there. I dreaded being with their entire family, well not really, just Paula. Ohh, I have a brilliant idea.

I walked up the nearest desk and told them to page Dr. Carlin to room 305 because my sister was not feeling well and she wanted someone to check on her. The nurse smiled and happily paged Paula. A sigh of relief came out as soon as I heard Paula walk out of Spencer's door.

I quickly made my way into the room as if nothing happened. "Hey guys!" I said as the entire family welcomed me with open arms.

"Hey boys, why don't we give Ashley and Spencer some privacy." Mr. C said as he patted Clay and Glen on the back.

"Hey, I have to get going to see Chelsea anyways. See you later sis." Clay smiled and waved bye to Spencer.

Everyone left the room and it left me and Spencer alone. I was busy watching every one else leave I didn't notice Spencer staring at me.

I turned around and smiled at Spencer. "How are you doing Spence?"

"Good. Kyla came to visit me earlier."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, that's nice of her. Hey I brought you food." I handed her the food.

I walked closer to Spencer and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. She turned her cheek and I ended up giving her a kiss on the cheek. I give her a confused look.

"Look, Spencer I didn't want to talk about this until you got out of the hospital but I can't help it, you are always on my mind."

"What's up Ashley?" She asked me as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

I sighed before I started talking, "Spencer you are giving me mixed signals here. I think you broke up with me, but then it feels like we didn't. It hurts to be your friend Spencer; I need to be more than that. I mean I am here for you throughout whatever you need, I will always be here for you, I want you to know that...But I need to know are we together or what?" I felt so relieved directly asking the question.

Spencer looked at me with her eyes; I could feel my heart melting. "Ash, I want you to know you really hurt me. I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I know Aiden sprang that on you at the dance and you did not have time to react. But now you do, who do you want Ashley me or Aiden?" She looked at me with demanding eyes.

"I want you Spencer. It has always been you," I smiled and walked over and held her hand.

I saw her face light up as soon as I touched her hand. "I am so happy to hear that. But, since you are with me, I don't want you talking to Aiden anymore. You can't see him, you have me what do you need him for?"

"Fine, wait what? You are forbidding me to see my own friend, Spence?"

She took her hand back, "Wrong answer Ashley. See you still love him."

"No, I mean I love him in a friend-way, no longer like that. Not like, I love you. Fine, fine, Spencer, if it means staying together with you I will give up anything. Aiden, he is now out of my life." I thought about what I said. I mean, I was really mad at Aiden right now, but I couldn't imagine not speaking to him again. It didn't feel right, but if this is what Spencer wanted I was going to try.

"I love you, Ashley." Spencer said as she stared at the wall.

"You don't sound too happy Spencer."

"No, no I am. I just don't want to have to question this relationship again, Ash," She looked at me with her puppy dogface.

"You never should of, and I am sorry for that." I came in and held her hand. I was surprised when she let me and held back. I smiled and we just sat and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hey, I have to get going it is almost past visiting hours. Plus, your mom hasn't come in once yet and I know she will now that I said that."

"All right, see you tomorrow?" Spencer smiled at me and asked excitedly.

"Of course," I leaned in and kissed Spencer on the forehead.

Once I got out to my car, I had this urge at the pit of my stomach to do something I knew I shouldn't. I got out my cell phone and dialed those memorized numbers, "Aiden? Meet me at my house; this is the last night we can hang out." I hung up the phone and sped home.

I lay in my bed, next to Aiden as he held me in his tight embrace. "Why Ashley? I love you, can't we just be together?"

I cannot believe he is still trying to pull this stunt, "No, Aiden. How many times do I have to tell you that I am with Spencer now? God, Aiden. I wanted to have a good last night together, don't go ruining it." I said with anger in my voice.

"I love you Ashley." Aiden said as he held me tightly, "I can't believe this is our last night hanging out."

"I love you too Aiden, but in a friend type of way. I have to do this for Spencer." I smiled realizing I never needed Aiden, I was just overwhelmed and scared by how much I love Spencer.

Kyla walked into the room and shielded her eyes, "I really have to start knocking."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: P.A.M4life I didn't really noticed I made them say their names a lot until you mentioned to me and I re-read it. So, I tried not doing it as much this time, hope that is better for you. Oh and rebalabroo you're right you really shouldn't give ultimatums in life...but it always seems to happen and it never seems to turn out well... Thanks for the reviews guys and enjoy! **

**Ashley's POV**

I saw Kyla's face; I saw the look her eyes were giving me. I quickly shoved Aiden off me and ran up to Kyla.

"This really isn't any of my business," Kyla said as she started walking out of the room.

"You're right, it isn't, but I need to talk to in the hall for a second," I didn't wait for Kyla to respond I just shoved her out of my room and shut the door.

"Why did you come in my room?" I acted as if it was her fault as I put my hands on my hips.

"I--I wanted to see if you wanted to join me tomorrow when I go visit Spencer in my free period. But it looks like--" I rudely cut Kyla off.

"You don't know what this looks like Kyla. Spencer demanded that I never see or speak to Aiden again. So I agreed, and I had to see Aiden one last time. That is it, okay?" I said to her with my eyes beaming into hers.

"Okay, I wasn't making a big deal about it. I mean, I can see why Aiden is here, but why you Ashley? Why would you betray Spencer like that? You told her you weren't going to see him and then BAM! You call him for one last night?" Kyla said with a smirk.

"Kyla, it is not like that. I just wanted to talk to my friend one last time. I am giving Aiden up, I do not need him. I need and want Spencer," I looked at Kyla wondering if she was going to run and tell Spencer, since they were becoming close friends.

I pleaded with my eyes and gave her a desperate look, "Kyla, please. Do not tell Spencer, this would break her heart. It means nothing to me at all, but Spencer wouldn't see that. Kyla, I am asking you please, keep this between you and me, please."

I know it was wrong to ask Kyla to keep this a secret but Spencer wouldn't understand. I don't want Aiden and I never needed him, I just wanted to have a final goodbye. Spencer could not hear this; she wouldn't be with me if she did.

I looked Kyla up and down waiting for her response. "Fine, Ashley. I think you should tell Spencer yourself, but whatever I won't get into the middle of this."

Kyla turned her back and started walking away. I grabbed her arm and she turned around and looked at me, "Thank you."

I let her arm go and she walked back into her room.

I walked back into my room and sight of Aiden on my bed made me sick to my stomach. "Aiden you need to leave. We had our last goodbye, now go." I said with an angered tone.

"What? Just 'cause Kyla ruined our fun? I don't want to go anywhere, besides I thought we were going to have the entire night together," Aiden smiled his stupid smile and patted the bed.

"No, we are done Aiden, leave." I crossed my arms and watched his face turn sad. I watched him put on his shoes, get his stuff, and leave.

"I guess this is bye, Ashley," he leaned in and tried to kiss me on the cheek and I turned my head and put my hand on his face. "It's like that huh?" Aiden said to me, I could tell he was getting mad.

"It's like that. Now do what I asked, leave." I went over, sat on my bed and watched him walk away not just out of my room but also out of my life. I feeling of relief came over me.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I realized today was the last day of school until summer. I was uber excited. I woke up, did my morning routine and headed out the door.

I pulled up to the school and no one was waiting for me like usual. No Spencer, no Aiden, and all of a sudden I felt alone. I got out of the car and all I could think about was Spencer.

I started walking to my first class and Madison bumped into me. I scoffed at her, "What's your problem?"

"Ohh, isn't she the saddest little lesbian," her and the rest of her clan laughed at her stupid little joke.

All of a sudden, I didn't feel like going to class. We never do anything on the last day anyways, and it wouldn't be the same without Spencer. "Screw it," I said to myself as I walked by to my car and stuck the keys in the ignition and took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

It was the last day of school and I had no one to give me a ride. Ashley never gives me a ride, even though we just started getting along. Aiden, I roll my eyes at the thought of him. I wouldn't even take a ride from him if he offered it.

Even though, Madison and I were not close I decided to call her for a ride. Although, it was the last day and I was not in the mood to go to school. I am going to ditch school; it is only half a day anyways. I dialed Madison's number, "Hey you think you can give me a ride to the hospital to visit Spencer? I have no one else."

She told me yes, and she sounded oddly nice about it. She is coming over in an hour when she has her free period. I want to see Spencer; I think she has a right to know what I saw last night. I don't know, should I tell her? Or shouldn't I?

I'm not sure, I think am going to let it marinate and see how Spencer is when I talk to her.

It was a long hour later and I heard Madison honking in the driveway, I hop inside the car. "Thank you so much for giving me a ride."

Madison looks over at me as she starts to pull away, "No problem, I feel bad for you, with what happened with Aiden and all and what I have done to you. So, I said what the hell, might as well do some good in this world."

I looked at Madison with a confused look, she was less malicious than usual, and this is totally odd. "Well, thanks again. Off to the hospital!"

"Hey, so how is Spencer doing anyways?" Madison looked at the road then glanced at me as she asked the question.

"She is doing well. She only has two more days left in the hospital, and then they are releasing her. I mean she is going to be pretty sore for a long time, but at least she is getting outta that hospital bed soon."

"Well, tell her I said hi. I know I'm not always the nicest person to her, but I don't wish upon anyone to get shot." Madison said in a calm voice as if she actually meant it.

I was surprised at how sincere she just sounded and I was speechless. "Uh--will do. I'm sure she will appreciate the concern."

The rest of the drive to the hospital was in silence. We said our "byes" as I was getting out of the car.

I walked down the hall and to Spencer's room. I glanced through the glass to see if she was alone or not. "Damnit" I said to myself as I saw Ashley inside the room already.

I saw them laughing and joking around, they looked extremely happy together. I knocked before I entered and didn't bother waiting for a response.

Spencer's eyes lit up with surprise, "Kyla!! Wait, what are you doing here now? School day isn't over yet is it?

Ashley but in before I could barely open my mouth, "No school isn't out yet. Kyla what_ are_ you doing here?" I could see Ashley was mad and worried I was here.

"I uhh, ditched school today. I wasn't in the mood to go and it was our last day and nothing happens on your last day." I smiled and pulled up a chair on the other side of Spencer's hospital bed.

"Hey, uh Spencer can we talk alone for a sec?" I asked Spencer.

Spencer saw my pleading eyes, "Of course, hey Ash, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I'll come back in about a half an hour," Ashley stood up and gave me the I'm-going-to-hate-you-for-the-rest-of-your-life-if-you-tell-her glare.

I smiled back at Ashley trying to give her a reassuring nod that I was not going to tell.

Ashley shut the door and Spencer immediately looked at me, "So, what's up?"

I really wanted to tell Spencer about the whole Ashley, Aiden thing, but I did not want to break her heart anymore. She looked really happy with Ashley in here. I dismissed the thought out of my head. _None of my business, don't get stuck in the middle._

"The last time we talked, you were unsure about your relationship with Ashley. I wanted to see how you were holding up with that." I smiled and crossed my legs as I spoke.

"Oh, that. I thought you had some major breaking news for me." She paused and I thought _Well, I kind of do, but I'm not telling_.

"But yeah, me and Ash are going to stay together. I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt. Although, I did demand that she gets rid of Aiden and that he no longer be in her life."

"Oh, you think she can do that?"

"She can and she better. I know she loves me but when he is around her I tend to question and I don't want to do that any longer. I want to ask you something, though." She paused waiting for my approval.

"Go ahead, ask away."

"I want you to watch Ashley for me. I know, I know, that sounds weird. But I am not always with her, I just want to know if she slips up and has Aiden around her or hangs out with him. It sounds really stalkerish, and it makes me sound unsure about our relationship but I am sure that I want her, it's just if he is around her...he is going to try and steal her away from me again." Spencer smiled.

I thought to myself_, wow is she like basically asking me to tell her about last night and what I saw. I promised Ashley. She did say it was a final goodbye and she never wanted Aiden. I cannot break Spencer's heart like this._

"Of course, if she slips up or whatever, you will be the first to know. But know this, she loves you so much, I know she will give up anything to be with you."

"I hope you're right." Spencer turned her head as she heard the doorknob moving. "Well, enough on this, Ashley is back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I opened the door and I saw Spencer smiling from ear to ear at me. I thought to myself, _Kyla couldn't have told her anything, she is smiling at me. That's a relief. I feel as if I am hiding this from her, like I have something to hide. I don't though, I just don't want her know, she would die. I know it meant nothing and it will never mean anything between Aiden and I. But I am glad she didn't tell Spencer._

"Hey guys, how's everything? Have a nice chat?" I grinned while staring Kyla down.

"Yes, we sure did. We got caught up on everything." Kyla smiled at me like nothing.

"Great, so how about we all go for a walk?" I said to everyone.

Spencer looked at me and sighed, "We have to call my mom in here if you want me to walk again. It hurts really bad cause all of my weight shifts and it puts pressure on my wound. But if you want to call my mom in here, I am willing to walk. Heck, I have to get used to it. Two more days of this hell. I am sick and tired of this place, I am so glad you two come visit me all the time."

Spencer looked at me and smiled I could tell she was extremely happy about us. I smiled back at her, walked over, and held her hand. She looked down at our hands, looked back up at me, and smiled.

"I think we should pass on that walk. Your mom hates me, and I don't want to have some argument with her anyways." I said to Spencer.

"Hey, I understand." I heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could possibly be.

"Come in!" Spencer yelled, "God, I swear I am always yelling that."

_Speak of the devil and she enters_ I thought to myself, "Hi, Paula," I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Hey, Spencer, are you ready for that walk? We have to get you used to walking, I know it's going to hurt, but you have to make it hurt a little so it won't hurt on a daily basis."

"Hey, Mom, can Ashley tag along with us?"

I looked over at Paula after Spencer asked her. I saw her give me the disgusted look she always gave me.

"I--I think it would be best if you and I just concentrated at the task at hand. I don't want any distractions." She looked over at me and jerked her head as if she had won Spencer over.

"Sorry, Ashley, Mom is probably right. Come by later if it isn't too late? I'll give you a call when I am done, sound cool?"

I shook my head and had an urge to kiss Spencer goodbye but I resisted and just went over and gave her a hug. "I will see ya later." I said as I walked out of the room with Kyla.

Kyla and I walked in silence to the car. We started talking as soon as we hopped in.

"I--" we both said at the same exact time, "You first," I said to Kyla.

"I didn't tell Spencer if that what you were worried about," Kyla stared at me.

"I um...I'm sorry if I was mean about it. But thank you for keeping your promise. With time, I think I will be able to tell Spencer about it, but I don't see the point. It's pointless to bring something up like that, I am done with Aiden." I smiled and it felt so relieving and great to say those words aloud, _I am done with Aiden_, I repeated it again in my head.

I pulled out of the hospital parking lot and noticed a Nissan Exterra pull out right behind me and follow. I looked in the rear view mirror and knew exactly who it was. I shook my head and rested my head in my hands. I let out a deep sigh and could not believe he was following me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Spashley07 I hate Aiden too, lol. I may not update for a couple days after this update I have to work all weekend...sorry! I will try my best. Also, I added a little bio to my profile if you wanted to know a little more about me. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy!**

**Ashley's POV**

I ignored the fact that Aiden was practically stalking me and I hoped Kyla would not notice either. I looked over at her and she was just jamming out to the song on the radio station.

I noticed Kyla was really getting into the song; she was doing random dance moves, like the sprinkler and the lawn mower. I started laughing in the front seat. "Kyla you realize how ridiculous you look right now?"

Kyla stopped mid-sprinkler, "Um, I was really getting into it for a second there. I was just so excited to hear that song on the radio." Kyla laughed and sat back into her seat singing the song at the top of her lungs.

Kyla's obnoxious behaviors were keeping me distracted from the fact that Aiden was still following me. _What the hell does he want?_ I thought to myself, _Now, I am glad I got rid of his sorry ass_.

We finally reached our destination and we were happy. "It feels like today has been one of the longest days of my life and I don't know why." I said to Kyla as I turned off the engine.

"I agree, I am beat. Even though we practically sat in a hospital all day," Kyla let out a little chuckle.

We slammed the car doors at the same time then we stared at each other because we heard distant footsteps in the gravel.

"Did you hear that?" Kyla said all jumpy.

I thought I lost Aiden, I had not seen him for a while, but I bet that is him. I am just going to play stupid here. "I don't know but it's kind of freakin' me out."

"Dude, I agree, let's hurry up and get inside," Kyla grabbed my arm and we walked towards the door.

The footsteps got faster and I could hear the gravel flying with every footstep that person was taking. I heard "Ashley! Ashley!" in the distance and looked at Kyla to see if she heard. She looked at me with a puzzled face. "Did you hear someone calling your name?"

"Uh, I think so," I let out a sigh, I knew that voice.

The person came from out of the shadows and it was Aiden. He was out of breath, "Ashley, Ashley, I need to talk to you. I need to see you."

I rolled my eyes, "No you don't please leave." I looked at Kyla and she looked scared.

"I have to talk to you Ashley. Please it's important," he said as he tightly gripped my arm.

"That hurts, let go Aiden." I tried to shove off his hands but he kept a tight grip on me.

"She said let go." Kyla chimed in for me and tried to push Aiden off but she was smaller than me.

"No one asked you Kyla, shove off." I could see fury in Aiden's eyes.

"Aiden are you drunk? Let go of me." I could smell the liquor seep off his breath. Now, I was starting to get worried.

"I had a couple of drinks, I just want to talk, baby." Aiden still had his hands gripping on my arms.

I looked over at Kyla and she gave me a desperate look. "Shove off Aiden and don't talk to me again. I can't believe you are doing this." He still would not let go so I kneed him in the balls and like magic, he loosened his grip.

I saw him drop to his knees and moan, "That's what you get," Kyla said as she added by taking her foot and pushed him in the chest to make him fall back.

"High five for that!" I said as we gave each other high fives and quickly locked the door behind us.

"I am so glad that is over," Kyla said as she let out a large relieved sigh.

"I know me too. I can't believe he came over here to talk to me drunk. What a complete ass, doesn't he understand when I told him, I don't want and I can't see him anymore? God, guys. I do not know how you put up with them all the time Kyla," I let out a laugh and gave Kyla a playful punch in the arm.

"Now, I am really ready for bed," Kyla smiled and started to head upstairs.

"Hey, wanna come to the hospital with me tomorrow?" I asked looking up to her as she was on the top step and I was on the bottom.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. Thanks for inviting me," Kyla smiled and shuffled her feet into her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I was awoken early by someone violently shaking my body, "What? What!" I said with my eyes closed, I knew it was excessively early to be waking up.

"Honey, they are releasing you a day early, you can go home." My mom said to me.

I immediately opened my eyes with the sound of those words, "Are you serious, Mom? That is awesome!" I whipped off my covers and went to get up. "Uh," I grunted with pain.

"Spencer, slow down. We aren't leaving this second, I am going to get some things together sign some papers and then we are out of here. Just stay there for about another half an hour."

I smiled and cringed at the same time. I was just getting frustrated that I still couldn't easily move without feeling horrible pain. Oh well, I was still super excited that I could leave the hospital a day early.

My mom came back in the room, "Hey that was quicker that I thought it would take. I bet you are ready to get out of here. Let me help you up," She came over and helped me get up off my bed. I still had this huge white band-aid covering my stitches.

"Hey mom, when will I be able to walk without pain and when will these stitches come out?" I questioned as I hunched over as I walked.

"It's hard to say. You are going to heal with time, I say in about a month you should be close to almost fully healed. Let's get you home," my Mom smiled at me.

"Hey, can I borrow you cell phone? I want to call Ashley and tell her that I am being released a day early," I looked at my mom in the eyes as she was gathering my room together.

"Why don't you concentrate on walking here, I will call her for you once we get home and once you get home I want you resting in your bed, okay?" She put her hands on her hips as she said the last part.

"Thanks, don't forget to call her. I don't want her showing up here and me not be here." I looked at her and continued to walk out the door. I was so relieved that I was going home. Even though I am supposed to be resting still, at least it is in _my bed._ I just can't wait to lie in my bed again with Ashley next to me.

I slowly got into the car clutching my wound. "I am going to bring home some pain meds later tonight. The pain will get worse with the more walking you do." My mom said as she put the keys into the ignition.

"All right, I can't wait to lie in my own bed." I smiled and leaned my head back on the car seat.

Even though the hospital isn't that far away from the house, I nodded off on the ride home. The feel of the car stopped woke me up. "We're home!" My mom said excitedly.

I was greeted by my entire family at the door. They had this obnoxious display of balloons that said, "Welcome home," and they had flowers for me. It was obnoxious but I would have it no other way. I was happy to be home. I went up and hugged every member of my family and they all gave me a nice tight embrace.

It was nice being home, I missed it. I missed the aroma of my house, I missed the look, and I missed just feeling at home.

"Mom, Dad, anyone, have you seen my cell phone?" Then I remember last time I had my cell phone was at prom, it was probably long gone.

"Don't forget to call Ashley for me, her number is by the fridge," my eyes felt tired and I was ready to get some rest.

"I won't, get some rest honey," I walked up the stairs with my back turned, clenching my wound with ever step. My dad saw me struggling and ran up the steps to help me into my room. I looked over at him as he had his arm around my shoulder, "Thanks," I said as I looked at the floor when I was walking and talking.

I reached my bed and my pillows felt amazingly comfortable along with my entire bed. As soon as I pulled the covers over, I instantly dozed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up in the morning and my first thought was Spencer. I was so happy that I was going to go see her at the hospital. She was my world. I scoffed at the next thought that entered my brain...Aiden.

How the hell could he come over drunk like that? I look at my arms and see bruises forming; I knew he was gripping my arms extremely tight. I rolled my eyes and decided to move on to another thought.

It was time to shower, get dressed, and go see Spencer at the hospital.

I finished getting ready and went in Kyla's room to get her to join me. I knocked on the door before entering and let myself in. "Hey, Kyla, ready to go?" I noticed she was still tucked away under the covers.

"I don't feel good, say hi to Spencer for me. You can go without me." She made a motion with her arm for me to go without her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You all right? Should I worry?" I walked closer to her bed.

"I'm fine, it's just my stomach is upset and I think I am coming down with a fever." She talked from under her blanket.

"All right, I will see you when I get home and I will tell Spencer hi for you," I smiled and smacked Kyla on the butt before I left.

"Thanks," a muffled yell came from under her blanket.

I left grabbed my purse and keys and headed out to the hospital.

I got to the hospital and walked down the hallway to Spencer's room. I started talking as I pushed the door open with my butt "Hey look wha---" I stopped talking because I noticed the room was empty.

_That's odd_; I thought to myself, she isn't supposed to be gone yet. Maybe they transferred her into another room; I will go ask at the desk.

"Hi nurse, um, what happened to Spencer Carlin? She was in that room over there," I asked the lady at the desk and pointed to Spencer's room.

She flipped through her clipboard and found Spencer's name and file, "Oh she checked out today. The hospital released her a day early."

"Oh, thank you." I walked away and went back to my car. _Why didn't she call me? Why didn't she tell me that she wasn't going to be at the hospital?_ I thought to myself as I got into the car and headed over to the Carlin's house.

I rang the doorbell as soon as I got there. Mr. C opened the door, "Hey there you are Ashley, come on in."

I smiled and felt welcomed, "Hey, where is Spencer? I went by the hospital and she wasn't there. They said she was released early?" I said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, Paula didn't call you? Well she is up in her room; she might be sleeping just a warning. Go on up if you'd like. We are having dinner tonight around seven; you are welcomed to join us."

Mr. C always made me feel welcomed in their house. I walked up the stairs and went to Spencer's room and gently knocked and let myself in.

I saw her sleeping like an angel on her bed. I did not want to disturb her. I gently sat on the edge of her bed and played with her hair, _God how I miss this_, I thought to myself. I smiled being back in her bed with her, everything feeling perfect.

I decided to lie next to her until she woke up. I missed lying next to Spencer, I felt safe and close to her. I stared at her for a while as she was sleeping; she made me smile the entire time. After awhile I just laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

I heard Spencer make a sound in her sleep and I looked over at her. She opened her eyes and saw me. I saw her smiled from ear to ear, and then she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

That felt so amazing, I thought to myself. _I want more than that one kiss._

"Hey, it's so nice to see you in my room than in that icky hospital," Spencer said to me as she played with my hair and gently touched my face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were released from the hospital? I went there and it was an empty room." I looked at Spencer in the eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know where my cell phone is and when I got home I was extremely tired and need a nap. I told my mom to call you and tell you where I was, she promised too." Spencer scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Ash."

"Hey, it's all right. I believe you, at least you tried. It's not your fault; it's your bitch ass mom's." I laughed and knew it was the truth. Her mom didn't call me on purpose, so I would go the hospital and she wouldn't be there and I would get all mad at Spencer. Well, _HA Paula_ your plan didn't work.

We both gazed into each other's eyes and everything felt so right. I leaned in and kissed Spencer on the lips, I stopped and held her head in my hands and gazed into her eyes, then we continued to kiss each other. I took off her shirt and took off mine. I looked into her eyes and ask, "Is this okay?"

She smiled and moved the hair out of my face as I straddled on top of her, "Yes, it's perfect. Just careful with my stitches, it still really hurts."

I smiled and looked up at her, "I promise I will be gentle."

We continued to kiss, and then I continued to kiss her down her stomach over her belly button. She grabbed my head and I looked up into her eyes. "I love you Ashley." She said with a large smile. I looked up back at her, gave her a kiss on the lips, and said, "I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't have much to say but I hope you like the update and enjoy! Oh, and if anyone has ideas or inputs that they would like to see in the story feel free to tell me, I would love to add your ideas and incorporate them into the story. Once again, enjoy!**

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling. It was a couple of hours later and I was lying in Ashley's arms as she was holding me, it felt so right. I was lying on her stomach looking up at her as she ran her fingers through my hair. Smiles were all over both of our faces. We just gazed into each other's eyes, no words were necessary.

"Spencer, I love you so much," Ashley said to me as she continued to run her fingers through my hair.

I smiled at her, stopped her from playing with my hair, and took her hand in mine, "I love you Ashley," I gently kissed her hand and held it after.

We were talking and playing around, too busy to notice anything else. We were fooling around and next thing I know Ashley is straddling me and leaning into to kiss me. We were having the best time together, I felt like it hasn't been this way in awhile.

We were too busy into each other, that neither of us noticed someone opening the door.

"Spencer I just came in to check on----OH MY GOD," _Shit, shit, shit_, my mom just caught Ashley shirtless on top of me kissing me. I don't even know how to comprehend this situation.

I could see the horrified look on my mother's face. Ashley continued to straddle me as her and I both stared at my mother in shock. She shielded her eyes, said, "oh my god, oh my god, sorry," a couple more times and shut the door.

Ashley slowly shifted off from on top of me to the side of the bed. I sat up, had the sheet covering me, and looked over at Ashley. "I am speechless; I have no idea what to say about that."

Ashley looked for her shirt on the floor and put it back on. "I---I have no idea what to say. She sure spoiled the mood though," Ashley let out a light chuckle.

I started getting dressed slowly, "You got that right. How am I going to look my mom in the eyes after that one?"

I looked at Ashley after I asked her the question and she shrugged at me. "Good luck, Spencer."

"Hey are you staying for dinner?" I looked up at her waiting for a response.

"Uh--I'd rather not after that little experience." Ashley sat back on the bed and sat across from me.

"Oh, come on. My mom will do the completely Catholic thing and forget that it ever happened. She probably will pretend she saw nothing. Plus, I would really love it if you stayed." I smiled at Ashley trying to give her my most convincing smile and pout at the same time.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Oh all right, you just better hope your mom doesn't make this huge scene at the dinner table," Ashley rested her head on my legs.

"Hey, let's make our way down to dinner now. I don't want any more images in my mom's head to why we are late to dinner," I lifted Ashley's head up, got up, and walked towards the door. I held the door open until Ashley followed. She walked incredibly slow; I could tell how much she was dreading dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paula's POV**

I tried to shake the image of Ashley on top of my daughter, but I couldn't. That sin was awfully burned into my head.

I don't know why I didn't freak out. I did not want to hurt Spencer anymore than I already have. I didn't want to push Spencer away from me. I really tried to accept the fact that she is gay, but I know she is not. She certainly wasn't before we moved here, she had boyfriends, and she liked boys.

I was setting the food on the table as I was calling for the boys, "Glen, Clay, dinner time! Get your sister!"

I walked into the kitchen and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek as I grabbed the bowl of green beans from him to set on the table. As I was setting food on the table all the kids ran up to their chairs and sat down, I just glared at Ashley the entire time.

"Arthur come sit down," I shouted from the table.

"You going to say grace tonight Paula?" Arthur asked me.

"Sure of course. Join hands everyone," Ashley just happened to be sitting on my right hand side, so I had to grab the hand of the whore who was just touching my daughter.

I tightly squeezed Ashley's hand and I could hear her wench with pain, I tried to hide my smirk. I began grace squeezing Ashley's hand, "Thank you God, for the food you bring to this table and the wonderful people, excuse me, the wonderful children I have in this house. Keep all the sinners and sins out of this household, Amen."

I opened my eyes and let go of Ashley's hand. I could see the look on her face after I said grace. It brought a slight delightful feeling knowing that I just got under Ashley's skin.

As I was slicing into the boneless chicken breast on my plate, I was pretending the chicken was Ashley. I slowly dug my knife into the chicken as I heard it scraping across the plate I was wishing it was Ashley's body. I couldn't keep my eyes off Ashley; I just glared at her the entire time I was cutting up my chicken.

I jumped at the sound of someone dropping his or her fork onto the floor. I looked down at my chicken and it looked like a mangled cat that just was run over by a semi-truck multiple times. I realized I wasn't paying attention to cutting the chicken.

"Mom are you all right over there?" Spencer asked me, "You're so quiet."

I was filled with anger of Ashley's presence and my mind kept replaying the awful scene in Spencer's bedroom. "I'm fine, honey. My mind is just on other things," I said, as I looked Ashley directly in the eyes.

I could feel my eyes burning a hole in Ashley's, she knew why I was glaring, oh, she knew.

I did not have an appetite but I was not going to keep my eyes off that sinning whore. I dropped my napkin of the floor and as I leaned over to grab it, I quickly glanced under the table. I saw Ashley's hand groping Spencer's leg, I felt disgusted. I cleared my throat, as I remained leaning over picking up my napkin. Ashley must have got the hint 'cause I quickly saw her remove her hand off my daughter.

As I sat back up Ashley was looking directly at me. I took a sip of my wine and did not loose eye contact with her. I was going to make her place known, she was not accepted in this house, and I did not accept what she has done to my daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I felt Paula's glaring eyes every second at the dinner table. Even if I wasn't looking at her, I felt her eyes burning a hole in my body. She just wouldn't stop. I was eating as fast as I could trying to speed this dinner up. I could not take another minute of awkward silence or unwanted small talk.

She just saw my hand on Spencer's leg; she is going to throw that knife at me. I can feel it. I saw the way she was clenching the knife and cutting her chicken, I was starting to question my safety sitting next to her.

Every time I looked up at her, she was evilly glaring at me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and still saw Paula glaring at me. I kicked Spencer under the table and made eye contact with her. I shifted my eyes towards Paula and mouthed "Paula" at her so she would look at her glaring at me.

Spencer got the hint and saw how evil her mom's glaring was. She then looked right back at me and made a face.

Spencer realized something needed to be said so she could stop Paula from glaring at me.

"So, uh, mom, did you pick up the pain medication for me?" I looked over at Spencer and gave her an is-that-the-best-you-can-do looks.

"Is your wound hurting more than usual? Did you do anything STRENUOUS today?" I heard the way Paula emphasized the word_ strenuous_ and I knew what she was insinuating. She glared at me when she said that very word. She caught me off guard when she subtly implied that me and Spencer were having sex. I coughed and the food that was in my mouth starting choking me.

I tried to gasp for air, but I couldn't I made motions with my arms trying to breathe but nothing was working. I tried to cough it out but it was lodged in there. My eyes starting tearing up and I could see Paula smirking through my tears. This is exactly what she wanted, me to choke to death at her table.

I stood up, somehow thinking that would help. Spencer knocked my chair to the floor and tried to give me the Heimlich maneuver but nothing was budging. She yelled with pain every time she would try to thrust but every time she did that, my body would hit her wound. I felt tears rolling down my face and I felt as if my face was turning purple. _I couldn't breathe._

Spencer fell down to the floor in pain; I felt her wound bleeding. "Mom! Do something!" Spencer yelled after she did the best she could trying to get the food un-lodged.

She finally got up off her chair and it felt as she slowly walked over. Two Heimlich maneuver thrusts later from Paula and the food went flying out of my mouth and onto Glen's plate.

"Oh now, that is just not right," Glen said as he stared at his plate.

"Wow, well what do you after that? Are you all right Ashley?" Arthur asked me.

_No everything isn't fine. Your wife hates me, she practically just shoved the food down my throat and made me choke and to top it off she has been glaring at me the entire night! _

I thought it over and realized that wasn't the best thing to say, so I lied and just said, "Yes, thank you for asking. I'm going home now."

I started walking towards the door. I no longer wanted to be in that house. I no longer wanted Paula staring me down and making me feel uncomfortable. I just needed to get out of the house, even if it meant away from Spencer too. I did not want that, but I needed to get out of there fast.

"Hey Ash, don't go anywhere!" I heard Spencer walking as fast as she could after me.

"What? Why?" I said with a harsh voice.

"I don't want you to leave, don't let my mom ruin all the fun."

"I saw her smiling while I was choking Spencer. **SMILING!** She sat there while I was choking and did nothing. I feel a tad bit un-welcomed in this house," I looked at Spencer and I was just plain upset.

"That can't be true. I mean she hesitated--" I cut Spencer off.

"Believe what you want, I know what I saw. I need to get out of here." I grabbed the handle of the door.

"Hey, at least let me go with you. I don't have to stay here," Spencer went to grab her jacket.

"No, I just want to be alone. I'm somewhat upset and I don't want to take it out on you. I will come by tomorrow first thing and see you, okay?" I held Spencer's hand and leaned in a gave her a kiss on the lips.

I could see Paula watching from around the corner but I no longer cared. She started this; I am going to have to finish it. It was war.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not much to say but keep reading and reviewing please. Also, I hope you enjoy! **

**Ashley's POV**

_It. Was. War._ Those words kept repeating in my head. Paula had finally gotten to me...but in a bad way. If she wanted to play this game of manipulation and cruelty, well she is messing with the wrong girl. I wrote the book on both of those.

The image of her smiling while I was choking to death kept repeating like a broken record. I wanted to slap that smile right off her face. She just sat and watched as Spencer was literally hurting herself trying to save my life. Errr, I am going to think of something good to get back at that she-devil.

I need to call Spencer back to make sure she is all right. I sat outside of Spencer's house in the driveway as I dialed her number. "Hey Spencer I wanted to make sure you were okay...so are you?"

_"Yes, I'm fine. My mom just re-wrapped the wound; I am going to be fine. How about you? I mean, you stormed out of here, you were pretty pissed, so you going to be okay?"_

Hearing Spencer's voice made everything seem so right, "Yes, I will be fine. I just needed a cool off from your mom. Hey, want to spend the night at my house? I'm still in your driveway."

_"Of course, I'd love too. Let me see if my parents would be down with it. Hold on, be right back." _

I heard Spencer put down the phone and walk away. I heard mild arguing, but it was too distant for me to catch anything.

_"Um...well my mom said I couldn't but my dad doesn't mind me leaving. So, I'm just going to sneak out, I'd rather not be around my mom when she acts like this."_

"Why, Spencer I think I have finally corrupted you."

_"Hey! I will be right out." Click._

Spencer came walking out to my car a long while later. "Dang, what the hell took so long?"

"Uh they saw me sneaking out and yeah I had to wait until they went into their room, sorry," Spencer leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. "There. All better?"

I smiled and having Spencer kiss me on the cheek really did make it feel as if all was right, "You betcha." I started the car and headed the hell out of that driveway.

On the drive to my house, I had to tell Spencer how I felt about Paula watching me choke. "Spencer, I have to get this out."

I saw Spencer's face turn and look at me; she could hear the pitch in my voice change. "Oh god, what is it Ash?"

"I fucking hate your mom. She smiled at me, when I was choking, Spencer. I want you to believe that, you believe me don't you?"

Spencer looked at me as she spoke, "Yes, I do. I don't think my mom will ever accept you as my girlfriend. And I know how horrible that sounds, but it's even worse when she is watching you choke to death. I was too busy trying to help you myself, I barely noticed my mom not doing a damn thing, she just sat there. But once I fell to the floor in pain, I saw the look on my mom's face...and it looked like she was enjoying it. I tried to ignore it, but you saw it too."

Spencer looked at me waiting for a response after she finished talking.

"I'm just so glad you saw it. I can't believe she would do that. I know she hates me and all, and I have grown to accept that. But to basically try and kill me? That's just completely wrong; I will never forgive her for that."

I kept my eyes on the road and I glanced at Spencer a couple of times as I was speaking to her.

"I completely understand, but hey let's stop talking about my mom. She's a bitch and let's leave it at that. So what are we doing at this sleepover?"

I didn't have to look at Spencer to see her enormous grin. It made me smile thinking about it. I turned at looked at her, "Oh well, you know, we can watch movies and whatever else comes to mind."

I looked over at her, smiled, and rested my hand on her leg as we continued driving to my house.

We got to my house and we started walking to my front door. I hand my hand in hers and we held each other's hand as we walked. I felt as if nothing else in the world mattered but Spencer. She was everything to me. Without her, I would be nothing.

We got closer to my front door and we saw someone sitting on my stoop.

"What the hell? Who is that?" Spencer said scared, she held my hand but shifted from standing next to me to standing behind me.

"We are about to find out," I said to Spencer as I glanced back at her, "Hey, mister! Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in front of my door?" I spoke with pure anger and hatred to mask the fear I was feeling.

I figure was in all black clothes, he had a hat on, he was looking down at his shoes, and he was in the shadows. I couldn't tell who it was at all.

Slowly he lifted his head up and revealed his identity. "Aww damnit, didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me?" I rolled my eyes at the sight of Aiden.

Spencer let go of my hand, I could feel that she was upset now that she saw it was Aiden.

"Ashley...Ashley," he tried walking closer to me, but I kept walking backwards, "I n-n-need to see you, I have to talk to you." Aiden was stumbling over his words; I could tell he was nervous about something.

"Leave us alone, Aiden." Spencer chimed in.

"Uh, stay out of this Spencer. I was with Ashley before you, so just piss off," Aiden walked over to Spencer and pushed her onto the ground.

"What the hell Aiden!? You are officially mental, stay the hell away from both of us!" I picked up Spencer from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Spencer rubbed the back of her head, "I'll live, Ash."

"Aiden, stay away, we are going inside now. If you don't leave in five minutes I'm calling the cops." I started walking inside as I held Spencer. Aiden knocked the wind out of her when he pushed her to the floor.

"But Ashley! I'm going crazy without you!" I could hear Aiden yell that as I slammed the door shut.

I sat Spencer on the chair next to the door. "Hey, you sure you are all right? I saw Aiden pushed you pretty hard."

I looked at Spencer in the eyes waiting for her to say something. "Yes, I will be fine. Let's just go up to your bed. I need a good nights rest after today."

"I_ SO_ totally agree," I held Spencer's hand as I led her up the stairs.

Spencer and I just lay in each other's arms in my bed. I was really disturbed by the whole Aiden crazy-stalker-thing that was going on. That is what was really on my mind as we laid there.

I held Spencer in my arms as she rested her head on my stomach. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. I'm sure she was just as upset about what happened. I didn't want to mention anything about it, I wasn't sure if Spencer was ready to.

She looked up at me and I could tell she was getting ready to say something. "Ashley?"

"Mmm?" I said back to her.

"What the hell was that about? Why is Aiden acting like that?" Spencer looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"I have no idea. I told him that I no longer wanted to speak or see him again. I told him about us, and that you would, rather him and me no longer be friends. Ever since I told him that and got rid of him, he has been acting weird. I can't explain it, but I hope he just moves on soon."

I smiled at her, still playing with her hair, trying to assure her everything was going to be okay. Honestly, I wasn't sure if everything was going to turn out good this time. Aiden was really starting to freak me out, and he was getting violent. I didn't want my doubts to show on my face so I just smiled and gave it everything I had.

"Oh," Spencer said. She put her head back down on my stomach and we just laid in silence in awe of the day's events.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, thanks for continuing with the reviewing. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

**Spencer's POV**

My mom grounded me for two weeks after she found out I snuck out to Ashley's house and spent the night. The main rule during the grounding is I cannot see Ashley. I usually don't because there is no way to get away with it. She grounds me from my cell phone but she never takes it away, so I just talk to Ashley constantly.

My mom busted into my room and caught me on the phone with Ashley. "Who are you talking to?!" My mom asked.

She caught me _shit, shit, just lie_. "Um Kyla," I said, I realized it didn't sound convincing. My mom pried my phone out of my hand. "HELLO? Who is this?"

I didn't hear Ashley say anything. My mom pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen, "Ashley huh? That doesn't say Kyla to me. Didn't I say you cannot see or speak to her for two weeks? Just wait, you don't know how easy two weeks is! Your father and I are talking about sending you off to a boarding school next year! Don't you understand what a grounding is, Spencer!"

Ashley was still on the line and my mom gripped the phone tightly. "And you too Ashley! You are no help! Stay away from my daughter!" Paula hung up the phone and violently threw it at the wall.

"What the hell mom?!" I stood up from my chair and pointed at my broken phone on the floor.

"Well, maybe next time you will listen to me! And now you really can't disobey me, since you don't have a cell phone anymore." My mom smirked and slammed the door as she walked out.

I plopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _Boarding school. Boarding school?_ Did I hear her correctly?

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

But she is crazy enough to do it. She hates Ashley and she hates me and Ashley together. She would do anything to break us apart. But dad wouldn't let that happen, he is happy for me, he accepts me for who I am.

Uh, I have to shake this thought out of my head. I walked over to the radio and flipped it on. Avril Lavigne came on, _"When you're gone/The pieces of my heart are missing you/When you're gone/The face I came to know is missing too/When you're gone/All the words I/need to hear to always get me through the day/And make it OK/I miss you"_

I listened to the lyrics and realized I already missed Ashley. Not talking to Ashley and seeing her makes me miss her so much. I couldn't live at a boarding school and stay sane! Maybe she just told me that to scare me. I repeated part of the lyrics in my head; _the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone. _

Ashley will always have a piece of my heart. I love her, I don't know how living without her would feel...horrible. I only have a couple more days left confined in these walls. Then I can see Ashley...thank God. I don't know how much longer I could take not seeing her. Talking to on the phone with her kept me sane, but I obviously can't do that now.

I plopped back onto my bed and looked at a framed picture of me and Ashley. It made me smile just looking at her face. I slowly dozed off still holding onto the picture.

_"Mom! You can't keep me from seeing Ashley! I don't understand you're problem with her."_

_"You don't understand my problem with her? Well for one, she's a whore! And two, she's gay! You don't need people like that in your life. Changing what you believe in."_

_"So you don't accept me? I'm gay mom. I'M GAY! I am going to say that as many times until you accept who I am! I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay, and I love Ash--"_

_Spencer couldn't finish her name because her mom walked over to her and backhanded her across the face._

_Spencer rubbed her face, "Mom, you're a bitch." Paula smirked and walked away, and Spencer ran after her and tackled her to the ground. Paula squirmed and Spencer remained pinning Paula on the floor. _

_Spencer slapped her mom, pounded her head into the floor, and screamed, "You are going to accept me and Ashley damnit! And I want my Coldplay cd back! I know you stole it!!" _

All of a sudden, I heard rocks hitting the window and quickly awoke. _Wow, that was one weird dream...it felt so good. _ I smiled and walked towards the window.

I lifted up my window and I smiled at the sight. I whispered, "Ash, what are you doing here?"

Ashley yelled but tried to whisper at the same time, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard your mom yelling, and then the phone got disconnected. So, you okay?"

Ashley smiled and I saw concern in her face. Just knowing she cares so much makes everything seem so much better, "Yes, I am fine. My mom just threw my phone at the wall and broke it. Hey, if my mom catches you, she is going to kill me or even worse you."

"Aww, how cute." Ashley smiled at me and swayed her body.

"What is?" I said confused.

"You. When you worry about me, it is so cute."

I smiled at Ashley and hoped she didn't see me blush. I love that she can still make me blush. I touched my face and cherished the fact she still makes me blush. All of a sudden, I wanted Ashley to come up to my room. I just want to hold her; I want to feel her gentle touch.

I motioned to her to go to the front door, "Go around to the front, I am sneaking you in."

I smiled and Ashley did not argue one bit and walked around to the front. I quietly walked down my stairs and opened the door. Ashley was standing in front me smiling. I took both of her hands and dragged her into the house slowly closing the door and locking it.

Ashley started giggling, "shh!" I said to her as I dragged her up the stairs. The stairs creaked and we both stood in our spots still. We looked at each other and the coast was clear. We both quickly walked into my room.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. Ashley sat on my bed and I smiled at her and stood in front of the door. I screamed, "ahahh!" because I was so happy just to see her. I jumped on her and knocked her over on the bed. I was straddling on top of her and soon began to kiss her. I knew it couldn't go any father than kissing, there was still a chance my mom would catch me. So I'd rather be clothed if she does.

I stopped kissing Ashley and just sat next to her holding her hand. It felt so good holding Ashley's hand. "I had the weirdest dream that you woke me up from."

"I'm sorry...what was it?" Ashley said as she kissed my hand.

"Naw, I'm kinda glad you woke me up. I don't want to see where it would have went. Me and my mom were arguing about you...of course. And then she slapped me and then I tackled her and pounded her head into the floor. Yelling at her about my Coldplay cd."

Ashley laughed, "I think the funniest part about that was the Coldplay cd. You still think your mom stole that?"

"Yes!! She will never admit to that! I really liked that cd too," I laughed and just laid next to Ashley, enjoying her company.

"I have missed you Spencer. Not being able to see you in two weeks has been killing me. How many more days?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of my grounding, "Uh, I have two more days left then I am free! Free to see my lovah!" I jumped on top of Ashley and kissed her on the lips. Giving her a slight tug on her bottom lip with my teeth.

"Ooh, don't stop there," Ashley looked at me in the eyes and I looked back. I didn't want to stop at that one kiss, but I did.

"What's wrong?" Ashley said scrunching her eyebrows.

"Oh nothing. I just don't want to get caught and then be grounded longer or shipped off to boarding school." I got off Ashley and sat next to her staring at my legs.

"What? Boarding school?" Ashley said as she rubbed my thigh trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah...she threaten it to me earlier. I only hope it was a threat and she wouldn't actually go through with it. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you! She just sounded so serious, Ash." A tear fell down my cheek. I couldn't picture living without Ashley in my life.

Ashley wiped away the tear from my face and I just leaned into her hand. I felt safe, "She isn't going to send you anywhere. I won't let her, hey look at me," Ashley took my chin and turned my face towards her, "I won't let her take you away from me."

Ashley gave me a peck on the cheek. We lay on the bed and Ashley held me. I laid on top of her chest and listened to her heartbeat. Knowing that I was apart of making her heartbeat made me smile... Knowing that I can make her heart beat faster, made me grin... Knowing that she could make my heart stop, made me realize I never wanted to loose her. So I held onto her tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update I was having writer's block on this story. Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing everyone!! Enjoy!**

Ashley snuck out of the house and Spencer was in the clear. The next two days went by extremely slow because she couldn't contact Ashley at all. Her mom broke her phone, and her mom made her sleep with the door open for the next two nights.

Finally the imprisonment was over; Spencer was aloud out of her house. She woke up in the morning and smiled. She ran into shower and quickly got ready. She ran down her stairs and was ready to go see Ashley. She put her hand on the door handle and prepared to head out. Ashley was waiting for her in the driveway.

"Where do you think your going?" Paula said sharply as she crossed her arms.

"Um, out?" Spencer shrugged.

"With who?" Paula smirked.

"Ashley, we are going to grab something to eat." Spencer continued to open the door and she saw Ashley waiting in the driveway. Seeing Ashley made her smile.

"You didn't ask me if you could go out."

"The grounding is over, Mom. I can go out remember?" Spencer put a foot out that door.

"Well, you can't go. You didn't ask, and I don't want you seeing Ashley anymore." Paula made Spencer step out of the doorway and shut the door.

"You can't stop me from seeing her. I'm going whether you like it or not." Spencer reached for the door handle.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. You live under my roof, it's my rules." Paula stood in front of the door leaning on it.

"This isn't fair."

"You know what's not fair? Having a_ gay_ daughter. Having a daughter that wasn't gay a year ago, but all of a sudden she meets a certain someone named Ashley and she's gay. That's what's not fair," Paula smirked she enjoyed saying that_. It felt good telling that to Spencer._

"I can't believe you just said that to me. That fucking hurts, you don't accept me at all. Maybe I don't want to live under your roof anymore! You are never going to accept me and this is how you are always going to treat Ashley. If this is how you are going to treat her...then I don't want to fucking live under your roof!" Spencer budged her way and opened the door.

"You walk out of that door...don't think about coming back." Paula stood firmly and meant those words.

"Fine." A tear drizzled down Spencer's cheek and she slammed the door shut.

Paula threw her drink at the door once Spencer slammed it shut. _Glass shattered everywhere. _

"Oh my god Spencer, what's wrong?" Ashley saw Spencer walk up to the car crying.

Spencer was crying but her face was red and she was infuriated, "I don't even know how to say this."

"It's me, just say it." Ashley consoled Spencer by brushing Spencer's hair out of her face and running her hands through her hair.

"My mom kicked me out. I can't live under her roof anymore. Her rules were, I couldn't see you if I lived there. Ashley..." Spencer cried harder, "Where am I going to go? I'm homeless."

"Shhh, shhh, let's get you out of this driveway," Ashley held Spencer's hand and zoomed out of the driveway.

They arrived at Ashley's house and they ran up to her bedroom. "Spencer everything is going to be okay. You are going to live here with me. My mom won't notice, she is never home. Plus with you and me here, we can be together without anyone trying to stop us." Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"I like the sound of that. I just---I can't believe she kicked me out. I didn't think she would actually do it." Spencer lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Ashley lay next to her and held her. "Hey, it's going to be all right. You're mom will see she made a mistake throwing you out, and she will take you back."

"I don't know if I want to go back," Spencer sat up, "She said that having a gay daughter wasn't fair. I said something about not going out with you isn't fair...and she said it wasn't fair having a gay daughter. That really hurt Ash. Just when I thought she finally accepted it. Why does it matter who I love?" Spencer started to weep.

"Hey, I know it's hard. It's really hard; my mom doesn't accept it either. We are going to get through this together. I will do whatever to help you. I am here, and I love you." Ashley kissed her on the forehead.

"Can we go back?" Spencer looked up.

"Back...? To your house? Why?" Ashley was confused.

"I want to get my stuff out of there. My clothes and stuff. My teddy bears. Maybe if she saw me packing all my things she would regret it and let me stay." Spencer was excited by her plan.

Ashley figured it was a bad idea, but she knew Spencer didn't think so. And during this time, she figured it was best to do whatever Spencer wanted.

"Okay, let's go." Ashley got up and grabbed her keys.

"Think it will work?" Spencer asked sitting on the bed.

"If you think it will, then you should try it," Ashley stood waiting by the door.

Spencer smiled and she had hope in her eyes. _I have to move back in there, I can't be kicked out. Why can't she just accept who I am and who I am in love with? Maybe I would be better without my mom. I have to try at least..._

They arrived at the house and Spencer let herself in. She saw her mom's car in the driveway but her mom wasn't anywhere in sight. Ashley and Spencer walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, I just wanna grab a couple bags of clothes and head out. Well yeah, let's just shove all my clothes from my closet into these two bags." Spencer threw one bag at Ashley.

"Like they are going to fit..." Ashley looked at all the clothes.

"We don't have to do it neatly. I just wanna get these clothes and get the hell out of here." Spencer shoved her clothes into the bag and Ashley did the same.

Couple of minutes later all her clothes were packed and they walked down the stairs. Paula came running from the other room. She was clearly drunk and she had a glass filled with vodka in her hand.

"Where the fuck do you think your going Spencer? And why the fuck are you in my house Ashley?" Paula said as she swayed from side to side.

"Mom you're drunk. Get away, we are leaving." Spencer could see she wasn't going to patch anything up tonight.

"You fucking took my baby girl away from me." Paula slurred some words.

"I didn't take shit away from you. You pushed her away." Ashley snipped back.

"Ash---you'll just make things worse. Let's get out of here." Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm.

"You better not fucking walk out on me again. You stay here this time, or you really are never aloud back under my roof." Paula stared at Ashley.

"Whatever mom, you are drunk. Just go have another drink." Spencer remarked and tried to push Ashley out the door.

"Fuck, you aren't telling me what to do!" Paula threw the glass full of vodka at the wall at it shattered everywhere.

"What the hell mom?" Spencer was scared and infuriated at the same time.

"You took my baby girl bitch!" Paula said as she ran over towards Ashley and stared choking her up against the wall.

"Mom! M--om!! Stop you're hurting her!" Spencer tried pulling Paula's arms off around Ashley's neck but she was too strong.

"I'm doing what is best for you!" Paula continued to choke Ashley.

Ashley hit Paula's arms and tried pushing her off, but nothing. She didn't budge one bit. Paula's breath reeked of alcohol as she yelled in Ashley's face.

"Let go of her!!" Spencer yelled. She didn't know what to do. She was too strong. Spencer grabbed the glass vase off the table next to her and slammed it against Paula's head.

Paula fell to the ground and glass was every where. Paula's head was bleeding and there was bits of pieces of glass that was stuck in her head.

Spencer put her hand up to her mouth, "Oh my god, what did I do?"

"AhhhHH, we got to get out of here." Ashley tugged on Spencer's arm.

"What about my mom? Should we call the cops?" Spencer was stunned; she stood with her hand over her mouth.

Ashley was scared she just wanted to get out of there, "No! Let's go!" Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm and left Paula on the floor, unconscious, bleeding.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the update I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for still reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! Again, Enjoy:-)**

Spencer and Ashley sat in the car in the driveway. "Ashley, we can't...just leave my mom there. **WE** have to call the cops. It will be worse if we run. We have to call them."

Ashley fidgeted in her seat. She felt her throat it was sore, she looked in the mirror, she could see bruises forming. "You're right, I was just scared. Here." Ashley handed Spencer her phone.

"Hi, 911? My mother...she's hurt, I need an ambulance. I'm at--" Ashley droned out what Spencer was saying to the 911 operator. She was worried about the outcome. She had proof she was attacked and Spencer was her witness, but she was just scared. _She hadn't been in this kind of situation before. _

"Ash? Ash!" Spencer shook Ashley, "The ambulance is on the way. They said about ten minutes, now let's get out of the car and go back inside the house. I have to try and stop the bleeding; I can't let my mom just lie there and bleed to death." Spencer walked around to the driver's side of the car and dragged Ashley out of the front seat.

Ashley stood before Paula looking at her lying there, bleeding, unconscious. "I did this...I did this..." Ashley kept repeating it out loud, "I'm so sorry Spencer...I'm sorry..."

"Ashley! Snap the fuck out of it. It's not your fault. My mom attacked you; I had to do something to stop her. I am the one that hit her over the head. It's not your fault, okay? So snap out of it, put yourself together, the cops are going to be here, and you need to be ready to answer questions. Kay? Now, run to the kitchen and get me more towels."

Spencer had to be the strong one after everything she went through today_. My mom doesn't accept me being gay, I was kicked out of my house, my mom tried to kill my girlfriend...what else could go wrong? _

The ambulance finally arrived and took Paula away. "Ashley and I will drive there separately." She told the paramedics.

The cops stood there and asked questions, "Ladies, what happened?"

Spencer answered, "My mother...she was drunk and started choking Ashley. I couldn't get her off her, so I took the glass vase and hit her over the head."

"All right, we are going to talk to your mother when she comes to. You should call your father, Ms. Carlin. We will meet you down at the hospital." The police officer wrote stuff down on his pad of paper.

"Oh, Miss Davies? Would you like to press charges against Mrs. Carlin?"

Ashley quickly darted her eyes at Spencer. She wasn't sure if she should, it was Spencer's mom after all. She looked at Spencer for approval and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I would." Those words escaped Ashley's lips and she felt good. _Paula deserved what was coming for her._

"Well, you are going to have to come down to the station for that. You have a forty-eight hour window to press charges. Take care ladies." The police officer walked behind the girls out of the house.

Spencer and Ashley hopped in the car and drove towards the hospital.

Spencer blurted out, "So you are going to press charges?"

"I don't know...she attacked me...tried to kill me. But she is your mother. Whatever, we will see how she is at the hospital."

Spencer smiled, "Well, whatever you do Ashley. I will back you up a hundred percent."

They arrived at the hospital and the feeling felt all too familiar. It felt as if Spencer had just got out of the hospital and Ashley was wondering her fate. They both shook off the feeling and ran into the hospital.

The doctors took care of Paula first thing, since she worked there, she got special treatment. Spencer and Ashley found Paula's room and they walked in.

Paula was groggy and the nurses immediately stopped them from coming in. "What? She's my mom, I have to see her."

"Fine, only for a few minutes. She is still coming to." The nurse walked out of the room.

Spencer slowly walked up to Paula, "Mom? Are you all right?" Spencer could still smell the booze oozing off of her.

"Spencer? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to---I love you honey, come here." Paula waved her in for a hug. Spencer leaned in and hugged her mom.

"Ashley? Come here, honey." Paula said sweetly.

Ashley felt uncomfortable when Paula called her _honey._ She didn't like it one bit. Ashley walked from the back of the room and came close to Paula. "Come here." Paula motioned and wanted Ashley to bend over so she could whisper.

Paula was still slightly drunk and she thought she was whispering but it still came off as a normal voice. "You should have prayed I killed you." Paula smirked.

Spencer heard those words oh so clearly, "I can't believe you just fucking said that mom! This relationship is over! You are no longer my mother to me!" Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm and started to drag her out of the room.

"You better pray Paula! I'm coming after you!" Ashley yelled then slammed the hospital room door.''

Arthur was walking into the hospital as Spencer and Ashley were heading to the car. "What happened Spencer?"

"Mom tried to kill Ashley; I had to hit her over the head with a vase. I knocked her out, but the doctors gave her stitches and she is fine. She was drunk when it happened, and I think she still is. She kicked me out dad!" Spencer pleaded to her father.

"Shh, Spencer, it is going to be okay. You aren't kicked out honey, not if I say so. You are always welcomed in our home." Arthur held Spencer.

"No, she is no longer my mother. She told Ashley, _'You should have prayed I killed you.'_ Dad! She tried to kill my girlfriend and she told Ashley that lying in that hospital bed. I am done being her daughter dad!" Spencer cried.

"Hey, honey. You don't mean that. This will all blow over."

"No, it won't. Ashley and I are pressing charges, we are going after Mom. And don't talk me out of it dad. She tried to kill Ashley. Whatever, I have to go. Go take care of your wife." Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and they walked to her car.

"Honey! You don't mean that! We will talk about this later!" Arthur shouted and then ran into the hospital.

Spencer angrily hopped into the car and slammed the door. "You all right Spence?"

"Yeah, I will be. Can we just head to your place? I just want peace. I need to--" Ashley cut off Spencer.

"I know. I know exactly what you need." Ashley smiled and looked over a Spencer. Spencer smiled back and held Ashley's hand as they drove back to her house.

They arrived at Ashley's house and Ashley led the way to her room. Never letting go of Spencer's hand the entire way. They fell on to the bed and sighed. They were both happy to be there finally out of drama...at least for now.

Spencer sat up and straddled Ashley. "Thanks for being here for me today." Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley on the lips.

Spencer brushed Ashley's hair aside and noticed bruises across Ashley's neck. "Oh my gosh, does it hurt?" Spencer looked at them.

"I'll be fine." Ashley smiled and gave Spencer a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Spencer, no matter what." Ashley smiled. When she said no matter what, she thought of all the stuff they will be going through with pressing charges against Paula. Ashley wanted to assure Spencer she loved her no matter what the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Allright…here is the very extremely delayed update. I'm so sorry it took so long and I'm sorry this chapter is short. I plan on updating this once a week from now on…I just put this story on the backburner because I was working on my other story. I'm sorry if I lost you as a reader because I haven't updated…sorry! And if you continue to read…it's all appreciated! Again, I feel really bad it took so long for me to update this, but I promise you it won't happen again! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep it up. Enjoy…**

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer woke up the next morning in Ashley's arms and smiled. Ahh, was this all a horrible dream yesterday? Did my Mom really kick me out? I looked around the room...nothing seems different. I looked over at Ashley and smiled. She was so gorgeous when she was sleeping. It was a sight I wish I could wake up to everyday. She was amazing.

I brushed stray hair out of her face and I saw the bruises on her neck. Damnit, yesterday definitely wasn't a dream. My mom really did try and kill Ashley and I did get kicked out. I was hoping for it to be the most intricate dream I ever had. Ashley woke up and she saw me staring at her. She smiled at me; I didn't know what to say. I was content just being next to her.

"Morning sunshine." Ashley said to me as she smiled. Her voice was a little hoarse.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I asked as I stroked her arm and gave her hand a gentle kiss.

"Oh great. How are you doing? Okay?" Ashley was always concerned about me...it was so cute.

"I'm fine; you don't have to keep asking me that. Besides my mom trying to kill my girlfriend, me getting kicked out, oh and me telling my mom that...she is no longer a mother to me...oh I am just dandy." Joking about the situation made it feel less hard.

"You don't have to joke about it. Well, hey I am going down the police station today...you wanna come with me?" I want to go with her, but filling out forms against my mother just doesn't seem right. I mean I love my mom and she did try and kill Ashley. She should deserve this, but why didn't I feel right. I have to stick by Ashley's side; she is all the family I got right now...

"Of course, I'll be there." I smiled and just gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

Ashley slowly shifted her weight out from under me. I looked up at her like a hurt lost puppy. "What? I just wanna go take a shower...wash yesterday's events off me." Ashley kind of said it in an angry tone. I wasn't sure how I should take that.

"Sorry, I just wanted a few more minutes in bed, but go ahead take your shower." Wow, I didn't think that was going to come out as harsh sounding as it did.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join..." Ashley smirked and set out her hand.

I couldn't resist an invitation like that. I took Ashley's hand and followed her into the shower. As I was trying to wash away all the hurt and pain that has happened over the past few days, I suddenly realized it will never go away. My mother will never accept me for who I am nor will she ever except Ashley. Matter of fact, she isn't even my mother anymore. I realized I was the main cause of my family falling apart and I started to cry.

I was in the shower crying and Ashley turned to look at me. "Spencer what's wrong?"

I looked up at Ashley; I needed to get out of this shower. "Nothing...I have to go--" I quickly hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and sat on Ashley's bed. Being in the shower reminded me of how I was trying to wash all the worries away when really that's all I could think about.

A few minutes later Ashley came running out of the shower with just a towel on. "Spencer spill, what's wrong. I'm here for you." Ashley set her hand on my knee as she spoke. Her touch was so soothing.

"I --- seeing your bruises and scratches in the shower just reminded me of what happened. I'm so sorry my mom did that to you. I'm sorry I brought you into all this Ash." I started to cry. It's okay if my life becomes ruined but I couldn't bare almost ending someone else's life. _Especially the one person I loved unconditionally._

Ashley pressed her hand up against my cheek, "Spencer, shh. It's not your fault. You can't control other people's actions. It's not like I blame you and if I had never met you I would never know what love is."

I smiled; I loved when Ashley said things like that. She gave meaning to my life...loosing her would feel like loosing everything. "Thanks, I needed that." I leaned in and gave Ashley a kiss on the lips.

"Come, on. Let's get dressed. We have to go the police station." Ashley got up and walked away into her closet.

I sat on the bed for a bit more then got up and started searching for clothes. I'm still a bit hesitant filing forms against my mother, but I kept telling myself she deserved whatever was coming for her. She brought this upon herself. I just hope doing this, doesn't ruin the relationship between my father and I...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! Here it is… I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews and thanks to those who are still reading. Enjoy!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Spencer's POV**

It was a couple of weeks later and it was time for my mother's sentencing trial. I didn't think it was actually going to go this far. If my mother would just have apologized to Ashley and been accepting to us, Ashley said she would have dropped all the charges. But my mother, oh I mean Paula, didn't show one bit of remorse.

"You don't have to come if you don't want. I know how hard it is for you." Ashley walked up to me as she was getting dressed for the court room.

"I know, but I want to be there for you and I'm going to be." I looked up at Ashley and smiled at her. It hurt to think that my mom could go to jail for what she did, but at the same time it put a slight smile to my face. My dad had been calling and leaving messages on my cell phone that I am breaking the family apart along with his heart. He doesn't understand why I have to stick by my girlfriend's side instead of my mother's.

She was wrong. And she's going to pay. Ashley brushed off a few of her wrinkles from shirt and looked at me, "How do I look?" Ashley smiled.

I looked up and down at Ashley. I didn't even have to look at her, because I knew how she looked, "Perfect."

"Hey we have to get going or we are going to be late. Ready for this?" Ashley continuously asked me if I was okay or all right or if it was okay for her to go through with this. I constantly had to assure her that it was going to be fine, and I will stick by her side.

"I'm ready let me just get changed." I threw on some court-looking clothes and headed out the door holding Ashley's hand.

I stood before the court house and it looked so imitating. It was the place that they were going to decide my mother's fate. With every step I took, it caused more uncertainty. But I held onto Ashley's hand and pushed my emotions aside.

We ran into my mother and father on the way into the court room. She just looked at me like I wasn't even her daughter anymore. "Spencer. Ashley." Were the only words she said to me. It kind of hurt, but I understood her anger with me. I was apart of Ashley's decision of pressing charges. I looked at my father and he just shook his head at me. It hurt more than anything that my father couldn't or wouldn't understand why I had to stand by Ashley's side throughout this.

I sat down in the court room and I listened for a second to the judge speak but all of a sudden I droned it out and just blankly stared. All I could do is think about how much I was hurting my family by doing this, but my mother did deserve it.

I listened to them speak and I waited for the verdict. I heard the judge announce his decision, "Since this is your first offense the state and I have decided to go lenient on you. We have found you Ms. Carlin guilty of assault and attemptive murder. We order you to a month of rehab since you were under the influence of alcohol at the time and after your rehab is finished and you are clean, we are ordering you to sixty days of house arrest with some allowance. An officer of the court will immediately take you to the rehab facility once we are adjourned."

I looked over at Ashley, she didn't look to happy. "That's bullshit!" Ashley yelled at the judge, "She got off easy!!"

The judge angrily tapped his gavel, "Quiet in the court room. I will not have a mockery made out of my court." The judge angrily said and then walked off the stage and went into the back room.

"Ash, at least she got something. She just didn't get off." I rubbed her back trying to console her.

Ashley was panting heavily, "You're right, at least she didn't totally get away with it."

_Paula smirked at me like she got away with it. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Me and Spencer walked out of the court room and I was trying to act like I had won. But I knew that wasn't a lot for someone getting charged with attemptive murder. I bet she knew the judge or she pulled strings or Arthur knew the judge. Whatever...at least she got something, right?

I looked over at Spencer and she didn't look happy. I constantly asked her if going through with this was okay and she always said yes. I didn't want to break up her family and I never would have taken this to court if I didn't have her okay.

"Spence you okay?" I looked at Spencer as we sat in the car in the parking lot.

"Yeah, I just... wished my dad would talk to me." Spencer looked at Ashley, "But how are you holding up?"

Spencer was always more concerned about me than she was about herself. It was one of my favorite things about her, "I'm just glad Paula got something. I mean she has to go to rehab, which wasn't what I wanted. But at least she will be away out of our lives for a month, and then she's on house arrest. So, whatever. I'm just glad this is all over and done with."

I grabbed a hold of Spencer' hand, but then I jumped at the sound of someone pounding on the passenger window. It was Arthur he shouted through the window, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU SPENCER!" He said as he continued to pound on the window.

Spencer looked at me with frightened eyes. "You don't have to go out there if you don't want." I told her.

"Yeah, but he's not going to hurt me, he just wants to talk right? And I really want to work things out with my dad at least. So be right back?" Spencer leaned in and gave me a peck on my cheek and then she got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

I could hear their conversation through the car door.

_"Yeah dad, you want to talk?" Spencer stood with her hand on her hip._

_"I uh want you to move back home Spencer. You're mom is going to be out in rehab for the month and I think when she is done with that, she would love to have you home." _

_"I uh have to think about it. What about the way you treated me over the past couple of weeks? You made me feel horrible dad!" Spencer started to cry a little._

_"I'm sorry honey; I just hated to see your mother like that. She was torn to pieces. She was hurt, I was hurt. But I can understand why you felt the need to stand by Ashley's side. Your mother did something wrong and she deserved to get punished. But I needed to be by your mother's side. I'm sorry Spencer. But I'd really love it if you moved back home." Arthur wiped away Spencer's tear with her thumb._

_"I'll think about it Dad. I'm going to go now." Spencer turned around to get back in the car._

_"No, hug? No good bye kiss?" Arthur held out his arms._

_Spencer rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah sure dad." Spencer hugged her father and it was extremely forced on her part._

Spencer hopped back in the car, "I'm so ready to go back to your place...and rest?" Spencer gave me a grin, I knew what that look was.

I smirked back on her, "Rest huh? We can do that." I turned the car on and we headed back to my house. I was wondering if she was contemplating moving back home or not. She was being extremely silent on the way back.

I couldn't keep silent any more; I had to know what she was thinking.

"So, are you thinking about moving back? You can stay with me...forever," I smiled at her. _I wanted her in my life forever._

Spencer looked over at me and smiled. I looked at her then put my eyes back on the road.

"I'm thinking about it. But he hurt me so much, Ash. So I'm just going to let it all soak in and see what I want to do." Spencer looked out the window, "Let's just not think about it for now. I don't want my parents to rule our lives. Let's just concentrate on going back to your place for now."

"Deal." Then the rest of the trip home was silent. We arrived in the driveway and we walked up the house and I saw Aiden sitting on the door stoop. I quickly looked over at Spencer; I saw the anger in her face.

"What is he doing here?" Spencer looked at Aiden then looked at me.

"I have no idea, but stand behind me. He's been acting weird, you remember." I pushed Spencer behind me so I could protect her from anything Aiden would try and do.

"Aiden what are you doing here?" I sternly said. I wanted him gone.

"I wanted to see how the trial went... I called Kyla and she told me what happened with you and Spencer's mom and I wanted to see how everything went. I care Ash." Aiden walked closer and me and Spencer took steps backwards.

"Well she had no right to tell you that. And it went fine. Okay? Is that all, you can leave now." I pushed him aside and forcefully dragged Spencer to the front door with me as I unlocked it.

"Whatever, I care Ash and you are never going to stop me from doing that." Aiden scoffed and kicked the gravel as he walked away.

"Sorry Spencer." I wasn't sure how she was going to react. I didn't want her thinking that I still talked to Aiden, because I certainly didn't. He was out of my life and I was happy that he was. He was acting so weird lately; he was seriously turning into a scary stalker.

Spencer looked up at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "It's okay, and it's not your fault Aiden can't let go."

Spencer took that oddly well. I shrugged it off and was ready to march into Kyla's room and yell at her. "Spencer wait in my room I have to have a talk with Kyla."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Now? Uh fine go. Be quick."

I marched into Kyla's room without knocking. She was about to get a yelling.

"Way to knock Ashley, what if I was--"

"Was what? Telling Aiden my personal life?" I didn't even let her finish whatever sentence she had to say.

"Sorry? He called and he sounded all sad... I didn't know what to say. So I told him how you were doing and stuff." Kyla tried to act all innocent on her bed.

"You know what you should have said, that my life is **NO** longer his business and he needs to find a new girlfriend. Do me a favor and tell him that the next time he calls... kay?" I was giving her the bitchiest attitude I could. She had no right to tell that stuff to Aiden. I didn't want Spencer thinking he was in my life again.

Kyla sat on her bed flipping through her book, "Fine. I'm sorry; I didn't think you would mind. But now I know."

I stood there staring at her, fighting the urge to just wail on her. But I realized I was taking a lot of my built up frustration about the whole Paula situation on her. "I'll let you get back to your book now and sorry for being so mean."

I walked out of the room and went back into mine to find Spencer not there. I was slightly confused, "Spencer? Spencer?" I called out and searched around the room.

She finally came back into my room a couple seconds later. "Where have you been?"

"I went pee..." Whoops, didn't mean to freak out on her. I thought she left me for some reason.

"Sorry, didn't mean to question you like that. It just kind of came out like that...sorry." I jumped on my bed and laid there staring at the ceiling.

Spencer walked over and straddled on top of me, "You know how long I've been waiting for this?" Spencer smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

I felt her warm lips graze mine. I closed my eyes tight. Every time I felt her lips against mine I wanted more, I wanted her. Her lips made me forget all the troubles and worries. I held her head in my hands and kissed her back. A strand of her hair touched my face; I loved being this close to her. I never wanted to let her go out of my arms. Life had been so fucked up over the past weeks, this moment between us made us both forget. I was if we were each other's nirvanas and I never wanted that feeling to fade.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Spencer's POV**

The next morning I woke up and smiled at the sight of Ashley. She looked extremely peaceful lying on my chest as she held me. I played with her hair as she slept and smiled because nothing could ever wake her.

I couldn't help but think about what my father asked me as I laid there in silence. He wanted me to move back home. It's something I really want to do. My mother is off in rehab and if I just move back for a month while she is gone, at least I can spend time with my dad. I think I am going to break the news to Ashley later today, I hope she isn't that mad at me. Why would she be, anyways? I'm sure she will be happy that I am trying to patch things up with my dad.

I leaned in and gave Ashley a peck on the forehead and slowly inched out from under her. I smiled as I watched Ashley shift around in the bed. She's still sleeping, _good_. I tipped-toed to the shower and hopped in. I needed time to think about my decision to move back home. I'm still having second thoughts.

I wrapped a towel around my body and started drying my hair with another. I came walking back into Ashley's room and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was wondering where you ran off too." Ashley smiled as she sat up and scooted next to me.

She rubbed my back and made all my senses tingle. I loved how I still felt like that around Ashley. She could make me blush at any given moment, and I loved knowing she gave me that feeling.

I'm pretty sure I'm okay with the decision I made about moving back home. "Ash?" I said shyly waiting for her to answer me back.

"Hmm?" Ashley mumbled as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I think I am going to move back home. Well, I don't think, I am going to. I'm going to go by my dad's work today and talk to him about it. If it is just for a month I want to clear up the air between me and my dad."

I felt Ashley slowly lift her head off my shoulder. I was waiting for her response and it felt like she was taking for ever to say something. I didn't know how she was reacting because she wasn't saying anything. I was just about to break the silence when she finally started talking.

"Well, if that's what you think is best for you, then go for it. I want you to be happy with your father's relationship. So, do what you want. But you know you are always welcomed to live here and we can get an apartment in a year when I turn eighteen and get my money. I just wanted to throw that out there."

I was surprised at how she was acting. I figured she would have freaked out for some reason. But I should only be living back home for a month. Because I don't know if I could stand living with my mother once she gets back from rehab.

"Thanks for being so supportive, Ash." I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I wouldn't be anything else." Ashley smiled back at me.

"I am going to get dressed; can you give me a ride to my dad's work?" I gave her my puppy face, so she couldn't resist saying anything but yes.

"Of course, let me get showered and ready." Ashley smiled at me and then walked into her bathroom.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ashley's POV**

I turned on the shower and I hopped in. I wasn't really sure how I felt...well actually I knew exactly how I felt about Spencer moving back home. I think it's a bad idea. I think this is exactly where Paula wants her. I think her dad is in on this scheme too. I don't want Spencer to move back home, I just have a bad feeling about it.

She seems really happy about trying to patch things up with Arthur, so I will go along with it for now. I know this sounds bad, but hopefully when she goes to talk to her dad it won't go well, and I can tell her how I truly feel about this. But I'll try and be happy that she wants to patch things up with her father. I just have this horrible feeling if she moves back they are going to trap her into something, I just don't know what yet.

I got out of the shower and quickly changed because Spencer was rushing me. "Hurry up Ash, come on! My dad is only on lunch for like thirty more minutes!"

I resisted to roll my eyes. Truth was, I'd rather have her not talk to her father, but whatever. "Okay. All right let me put on a shirt. Unless you want me to go topless?" I smirked at her.

Spencer smiled and let out a laugh. Then she tried to act all angry, it was cute. "Ash... this isn't funny."

"It is a little bit. But I'll put on a shirt." Ashley grabbed her Drop Dead Gorgeous t-shirt and threw it on. "There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic, now let's go!" Spencer grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me.

"Why are you so nervous? And in such a hurry?" I grabbed my keys off the table as Spencer was dragging my through my house as if I was a lifeless corpse who couldn't move.

"I don't know. I'm nervous because I don't know what he is going to say to me moving back home. I know he asked but I don't know if he is going to take it back."

_Yeah right, I'm sure this is all apart of Paula's evil plan._ "I doubt it Spencer, it's just your nerves talking it will be just fine." I smiled and turned on the engine and headed to Arthur's work place.

"Thanks. I needed that." Spencer reached over and squeezed my hand tight. I looked over at her and smiled.

"I love you." I loved saying those three words out loud to Spencer. _Because I felt as if I meant it more and more each time I said it. _

"I know." Spencer smirked; she wasn't going to say it back.

"Smart ass." I shook my head and slowly took my hand back from Spencer's clutch.

"Aww, you know I love you." Spencer got up on her seat and kissed me on the cheek. Then she turned my head and pressed her sweet, soft lips against mine and gave me a passionate kiss. I let go of the wheel and held her head in a loving embrace. I few seconds into the kiss I heard a horn honking at me.

"Shit, eyes on road." I said as Spencer jumped out of the kiss. Then she sat back down and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"We're here!!" I tried to say as excitedly as possible, but I'm pretty sure it came out as fake excitement.

"Hey, do you want to come in with me? It won't take that long." Spencer looked at me from the passenger seat. I wanted to say no, but she gave me this sweet innocent look, like she didn't want to do this alone.

"Yeah sure, only if you want me to."

"Yes, I do. That's why I asked."

I turned off the engine and locked the car. We walked into the building hand in hand. I looked at Arthur through his window and he shot me the evilest glare. He glared at me as if I was massacring this entire building. I started to feel uncomfortable about entering the room with Spencer.

"Spence, wait. I'm just going to sit outside your dad's office. This is something you should do alone." I think she could hear the distress in my voice.

"Are you sure? I mean I want you in there."

"Yes, I am just going to sit on this comfortable chair next to this guy here."

The guy I was about to sit down next to me looked me up and down and bobbed his head at me and winked. He was wearing baggy clothes and large silver fake looking chain around his neck that read, "BLING-BLING." It was hard not to chuckle a bit. "But Spence, this is something you should do alone. Go on in, you'll be fine and I will be fine out here."

I pushed Spencer in the door and sat down next to Mr. Bling Bling. "Sup, Ma-mi?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I slowly turned my head towards him, "You're sooo not my type."

He smiled and all I saw was gold teeth. You have got to be kidding me, I thought to myself.

"You want to go out sometime, ma-mi?"

I was trying to eavesdrop onto Spencer's and her father's conversation but it was hard with this guy who was not getting the hint. "What part of you're not my type don't you understand? I'm gay. Shove off and be quiet." God. He didn't say another word to me.

Now, I can listen to what's happening inside Mr. Carlin's office.

_"But that's not the reason I came here today." Spencer said to her father._

_"Then what did you come here today for, honey?"_

_"I want to know if the offer for me to move back in was...still out there?"_

_"Of course honey. I would love to have you back home. I never meant for you to have to move out and I'm sure your mother never wanted that either. So please come back home. We all miss you and I talked to your mother today and she said they are going to have some family therapy sessions and she needs members of the family to attend...and she mentioned wanting to have you come for that." _

_"What? Dad, one step at a time. I just want to move in. I never said--- the things mom did to me and Ashley are irreversible. I plan on only staying at home until mom gets back from rehab. I wanted to spend time with you dad, get things back the way we used to be."_

_"Of course, I'm sorry. It's just your mother would really love it if you came to visit her in rehab. She may be a changed woman after all this. But how about I come over to Ashley's tonight and help you move your clothes and whatever you have over there, back home?"_

_"No, thanks. Ash and I can move my stuff back. Thanks anyways."_

_"When do you plan on coming back? Tomorrow? Tonight? I'd like to know when to expect you."_

_"I'll come tomorrow morning. Bye dad." _

I heard Spencer reach for the door handle and open up the door. "Ready?" Spencer smiled at me and sighed.

"You bet. Let's get out of here."

"See you later ma-mi." The idiot guy who was sitting next to me decided to shout something as I was walking away.

Spencer smiled and said teasingly, "Were you making friends?"

"Uhh, don't get me started. So how did that go with your dad?" I asked as we hopped back into the car.

"Better than I expected. I'm moving back home tomorrow morning, you'll help me right?" Spencer innocently asked, like she didn't already know my answer.

"You don't even have to ask, of course I will."

"I wanted to spend one last night living at your place with you, in your bed." Spencer smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand as we started driving back to my house.

I couldn't help but wonder as we were driving what was going to happen within the next month of Spencer moving back home. She is going to have to abide by rules again and Arthur doesn't like me anymore because of this whole, trying to put his wife in jail thing. But I can't tell her how I really feel because she's happy that she is putting her relationship back together with her father. And I know how much a father and daughter's relationship is. I didn't want Spencer's family to try and distance us anymore, I was sick of it.

I wish she could only see this was their grand plan, putting more space in-between us and our relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy the update! Much love to all the readers and reviewers.**

**Spencer's POV**

I looked over at Ashley and tried to resist waking her. I knew if I didn't move out first thing in the morning, I would never move back home. I loved living at Ashley's. I didn't have rules, I didn't have people judging me, hating Ashley, _and most of all_ I was closer to Ashley all the time. I just know I have to fix things up with my Dad before I regret not trying. Then if I don't fix things with him, I can at least I tried.

I realized things with my mother are probably over. Although, it does hurt to think that. I miss our little family and how perfect we used to be. If I could take all this back--- no stop thinking like that. You have Ashley, and Ashley has been the best person to ever enter your life.

Although, sometimes I do wish that my mother and I would get along and we'd be like best friends again and I wish my dad wouldn't judge me for standing by my girlfriend. But that would only happen in a perfect world...but if they could forgive me and I could forgive them, I'm willing to give my parents a second chance. Even though they have hurt me so much. I think everyone deserves a second chance.

Thinking about all this is making me not want to move back home. This is why I should of woke Ashley up five minutes ago instead of lying here thinking. "Ash, Ash." I shook her body, gently. "Wake up, honey." I kept poking her until she came to.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned in my direction. She yawned and then smiled. "Yes?" She took her hand and reached up and touched my face. _Uhh, with that one touch I wanted to melt._ That makes me not want to move. 

"Don't go." She whispered as she stroked by face.

I closed my eyes and thought about it for a second. I sighed before I started my next sentence, "This is something, I feel, I have to do. I know I have a place to come back to though, if this doesn't work out."

Ashley tried to force a smile; I could tell she didn't want me to go. I could tell she didn't like it one bit.

"Think we can start packing up my stuff and head out within the next hour?"

"What's with the hurry Spence?" Ashley sounded offended.

I jumped on top of Ashley and straddled her. I saw her start to grin. "If I don't push myself to leave... I'm never going to go. I'll push it off another day and another day... and then soon it will be never. This is something I need to do and I think I should do. But I don't want to stop living with you. I've gotten so used to it...but I have to at least try and this with my dad." I leaned in and gave Ashley a peck on the lips and hopped off the bed.

She sat up on her elbows, "That's all I get?" She smirked as I was shoving clothes into a duffel bag.

I stood up and smiled. I unbuttoned my oversized man shirt and stood in the bathroom doorway. "Follow me." I turned my head and looked over my shoulder. Ashley jumped off the bed and followed me into the shower. "You're too easy." I laughed.

"No... You're easy." Ashley pushed off the rest of my shirt and kissed my neck.

"But I'm only easy for you." I said as I led our way into the shower.

As our fun was over, reality soon set in. It was time for me to pack and move back home. Forcing myself to do something makes me have second thoughts. But I need to have a good relationship with my father right? Right. Just keep telling that to yourself, Spencer.

I figured I'd be packing, while Ashley pouted and watched, but I didn't mind. It took more time, since Ashley wasn't helping, so it was more time living at Ashley's.

"I'm only going to be gone for a month, until my Mom gets back from rehab. Because no way in hell I'm going to live with her." I stopped packing and walked over to Ashley.

"I know. But that's thirty WHOLE days that you aren't here with me." Ashley played with my hair and ran her fingers through.

I smiled and turned around, "Ash, you're acting like I'm never going to see you anymore. You know... I'm not going to be living here, but it's not like we aren't girlfriends still. You're acting like I'm dying. It hurts me to move out too. It's going to kill me waking up in the morning and not going to be able to see your beautiful face."

"Then don't go. I want you here with me." Ashley pouted the entire time.

I sighed, "I can't Ash. Just let me do this okay?"

"I'm going to let you, but I'm not going to like it. When I turn eighteen I get my inheritance and we can get an apartment together. Just me and you."

I smiled, I loved hearing that. I couldn't wait until we could live with each other and be free. _Live under a roof without judgment._ "I know. I can't wait for that day, but until then, I have to move back home. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is...please?" I pouted to Ashley, hoping she would cave in and at least try and act happier.

"All right, I'll at least help you pack now." She walked over and started shoving clothes into bags for me.

"Now you help...when I did all the work already." I shook my head a laughed.

"You bet. There all done." I walked over and grabbed a couple of bags off her shoulder and walked them out to the car.

I wasn't ready to move back home. I had uneasy feelings about it, but I knew it was something I should do.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley's POV  
  
I packed up the rest of the bags in my trunk, _slowly._ I did everything as slowly as possible. I wish she could just see this was all part of Paula's plan. She probably wanted Spencer to move back in, so she could trick her and pit her against me...or something. I know, that sounds extremely paranoid...but when I turn out to be right, I won't sound so paranoid.

I shut the trunk, "All set."

Spencer ran up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I rested up against my car and held Spencer's hands as we looked into each other's eyes. "I miss you already and you aren't even gone yet."

"Come by for dinner later. I'm sure my dad will be cooking something." Spencer tilted her head as she talked. It was always so cute when she did. It made her look so innocent.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love to have me over. The girl who sent his wife to rehab and got her sentenced to house arrest. I feel so welcomed in that house...not." _He hasn't tried to kill me yet, I'm surprised.  
_  
Spencer playfully punched me, "Be like that then. Seriously, though, I'm sure he'd love to have you."

I rolled my eyes; she was only saying that so I wouldn't feel hurt. "Whatever. Ready to jump on the road and go to your house?" As much as I didn't want to ask, I figured she probably wanted to get going by now.

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't sound too happy about it... so I think that's a sign you should just stay here with me." I started to drag Spencer towards my house, but she firmly planted her feet.

"I take that as a no? All right, hop in I'll drive you there."

I waited for Spencer to close her door then I started the car and headed off to her house. I just wanted to turn around the entire drive there. It was only a month, that's all I had to tell myself. It's only a month, then she is coming back to live with me. You don't have a thing to worry about, right? Right.

"Ash, you're being awfully quiet over there." Spencer reached over and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how you're leaving me. I've gotten so used to you with me every night...I don't know how I'm going to survive without you." _I didn't want to make her feel bad, but I just wanted to be honest with her.  
_  
"I'm sorry Ash, I don't know what else to say but I am going to be going through the same withdrawals. I love you and I still will be seeing you everyday...we just won't be living together, sharing each others clothes all the time, waking up next to each other, aside from that...nothing has changed."

Spencer always made me feel better no matter what. She always found the perfect words to make the perfect sentence. I loved her for that. "You're right Spencer...doesn't mean I'm not going to whine and pout about it." I turned and smiled at her.

She shook her head, "Yes, whining and pouting is your specialty. Ahh, we're here!" Spencer sounded oddly excited about arriving back home.

"Whoo." I tried to say with excitement, but it came off as sarcastic.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, help me get my bags." Spencer jumped out of the car and tapped on the trunk so I could release it. I hesitated but then finally opened the trunk.

I slowly hopped out of the car and started to take the bags.

"I only want to make one trip to carry these four bags and I'll grab the rest." Spencer threw two duffel bags on each of my shoulders as I adjusted my stance because they were heavy as hell.

"Spence, isn't your dad home? Should I really be going inside with you?" I was walking as slowly as possible could up to her door.

"Stop being a baby. You'll be fine."

As Spencer went to reach for the door handle, Arthur whipped open the door with a smile. Spencer threw her bags on the floor and embraced the hug Arthur had his arms out for. As Spencer was hugging Arthur, he shot me the dirtiest look that would make someone a hundred miles away feel uncomfortable.

"You've done enough, Ashley. I can take it from here." Arthur said as he took the duffel bags off my shoulder. I just stood in awe at how cold his words and actions came out.

Spencer turned around, "I'll be in a sec, Dad. Give me a minute."

Spencer ran up to me, "Hey, I'll call you later. You can stay for dinner, you know."

I laughed, "Did you hear how cold your dad was to me? I'm pretty sure I'm not welcomed."

Spencer shook her head in agreement, "Yeah I don't know what's up with him, I'm sure he will totally come around. But I will call you later, kay? I love you, bye." Spencer kissed me bye on the lips and she turned around and headed into her house.

I drove off and went back home. I sat in my room, and waited by my phone all night. Spencer said she'd call, so she will. It's only 10:30 the night isn't over yet. I fell asleep waiting by the phone, she never called. Arthur and Paula's plan may have already started to work.

_This. Can't. Be. Good._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short sorry. I just wanted to get an update up for this story. Sorry, I know I have been putting this story on the backburner because I've been writing my other one. Sorries. Enjoy.**

**Ashley's POV**

I waited until the next morning for Spencer to call me. But still I was waiting. She didn't call me back and I was starting to get worried 

and annoyed at the same time. I tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail. I decided to march over to her house and see what the hell was up.

I slammed my car door, walked up to the Carlin door, and started to pound on the door. I pounded the door until my knuckles turned red. Still no answer. I went from angry to plain worried. Spencer always answered her phone or tells me she isn't going to be around.

Finally, a good ten minutes later Spencer answered the front door. I immediately hugged her and sighed out, "oh my god you're all right."

Spencer laughed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I quickly released from the hug. My worry changed to anger once I knew she was okay. "Why didn't you call me?" I just blurted it out. I wasn't going to hold anything back.

Spencer had a blanket wrapped around herself, "Um don't freak out. I'm sorry, I was tired after I moved back in and my dad kept me all night talking. Come in Ash, can we talk about this inside?" Spencer waved her hand so I would come in.

I crossed my arms and finally gave in. "Fine." I scoffed then stormed into their house and plopped on the couch.

"Why are you mad at me? Just because I didn't call you last night? That's stupid." Spencer said as she sat on the chair across from me.

It probably was stupid but I didn't want her parents gaining control of her again. I was afraid they were going to brainwash her somehow. I didn't want Paula to take her away from me, and I know Arthur is in on some evil plan with Paula. I wasn't sure what to say to Spencer.

"I just expect someone to call me...when they say they will. You know? Is that, that much to ask?" I looked at Spencer seeing if she felt the least bit bad about it. _Or should I start worrying about her parents control already?  
_  
"I'm sorry. I was tired after me and my dad talked about stuff last night. Then I couldn't find my phone charger, so my phone died. So if you tried calling me I didn't get it, sorry. How many times you want me to say that? I'm sorry I didn't call you; I didn't think it'd be that

big of a deal. You're here now. I was going to call you when I woke up, anyways." Spencer looked me with her baby blue eyes, and it was so hard to try and be mad at her, it was hard not to smile while I looked at her.

"I want you to move back in with my Spence. I can't stand sleeping without you next to me." To have her warm body lie next to mine gave me such a calming feeling it was unreal.

Spencer smiled and walked over to the couch and sat next to me. She rested her hand on my thigh. "I have to try it back with my dad first, kay? I don't want to give up after one night. Want to go head out and do something?" Spencer smiled as she caressed my thigh.

I smiled. I just wanted to be in Spencer's company I could care less where I was. "I just want to be with you. Want to go lay in bed? I missed doing that last night." 

Spencer held out her hand and waited for me to grab it. I grabbed her hand and followed her up the steps. As we lay in bed I just couldn't stop looking at Spencer. She was so beautiful. I stroked her cheek, "Spencer."

"Mmm?" She asked as she held her eyes closed.

"I love you and I never want to loose you." It was true. If I ever lost her I don't know what I would do. I feel like I'd die. I just love her so much it hurts, but in the best way possible. I laid awaiting Spencer's response.

She turned towards me and stroked my cheek with her thumb. "I feel the same way with you Ash. We're going to be together forever, you know that right? No one can spilt us up. In the end, it will always be us."

Spencer always said the right words to make my heart melt. I knew she meant those words with all her heart and it made me love her more, which I didn't think was possible, because I loved her so much already.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spencer's POV

I told Ashley that we were going to be able to be together in the end. I didn't have the heart to tell her that my dad wants to send me to a boarding school for my senior year. I didn't have the heart to call her last night because I was up crying all night thinking about what I should do.

My dad gave me all these good reasons to go to this boarding school. But Ashley keeps me here, I want her, I need her, I love her. I couldn't bear breaking the news to her.

So, I decided it was best to keep it a secret for now. I don't know how long I could keep this bottled inside of me, but I figured it was

best for now. I couldn't bare thinking about leaving Ashley for an entire school year. There are so many ifs. What if our relationship couldn't handle it? What if she found someone else? There's just...ugh. I need to stop thinking about this, or I am going to start crying again.

My father told me that I should go off to boarding school because it will make the family better. I will be able to get into a better college.

He just thinks it would be best for our family if I went off to the boarding school. I wasn't sure what to do. I always dreamed of getting into a good college and I know the boarding school would help. I couldn't imagine living with my parents all school year long. Just. Stop. Thinking about this.

"Spencer, you're awfully quiet over there. What are you thinking about?" Ashley smiled as she intertwined her fingers through mine.

"Us. How I feel the best when we are together." I smiled and tried to make up something to say.

"I feel the same." Ashley continued to hold me in her arms. I don't know if I could handle not being in her embrace if I left for this boarding school. I could barely handle one night alone, without her by my side.

But I think I am going to do it. I'm like 75 percent sure I want to go. Go to this boarding school. I think it would best benefit my future. _It's just breaking the news to Ashley is what is going to kill me._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Hope you enjoy your update. **

**Spencer's POV**

It's been a week since I moved back home and for some reason I felt distance inching its way between Ash and I. My dad was always expecting quality time from me, and I gave it to him. I didn't know the more quality time I spent with my family meant less with Ashley. I hoped she understood, I prayed she did.

It was early in the morning and I was going to surprise Ashley with an early morning breakfast. I already planned it out. I asked Glen for a ride to Ashley's house and since no one is ever in her house but Ashley I decided I would make breakfast in her kitchen.

I arrived at Ashley's house and I looked up at the mansion like it over powered me. I knew Ash kept a spare key under the flower pot in the backyard, so I snuck into the house. I quietly called out, "Ash? Anyone?" and then started making breakfast. I felt like I had to make it up to her, for not telling her that I am thinking about going off to boarding school. I still was completely unsure about what I wanted to do and I was starting to feel guilty that I hadn't told Ashley about it at all. I threw batter into the pan and decided to make Ashley's favorite dish, strawberry crepes with whipped cream.

After slaving over this hot breakfast I threw it on some plates, poured a glass of orange juice, and headed up the stairs to see the most beautiful person in the world. I rested the tray on my leg and fumbled with opening the door. I made tons of noise struggling with the door handle, I was sure I had awoken her. I peeked around the door and I saw her sound asleep. I laughed at the sight of her. Her comforter was half-way on her and her left leg was totally uncovered and she lay flat on her stomach.

I set the tray of food on her night stand and I slowly sat on her bed. I slowly started rubbing Ashley's back until she woke up. I heard her moan and then she slowly rolled over. "I know that touch. How'd you get in?" Ashley smiled as she rested her hand on my thigh.

"You know, I have my ways." I smiled at her, peering into her eyes.

"What's that smell?" Ashley sniffed the air and tried to peer her head around my body.

"No peeking!" I turned around and grabbed the tray of food off her night stand and set it on my lap.

Ashley smiled and slowly sat up. "My favorite. You shouldn't---well you should have." Ashley giggled and slowly started picking at the food.

"So, you like my surprise I take it?" I looked into Ashley's eyes, as if I already didn't know her answer.

"You know what would go great with this morning breakfast, Spence?" Ashley said as she chugged down her orange juice and set the tray on the floor.

"Hmm?" I murmured, I was curious to know what she was about to say.

"Well...a morning kiss for starters...then how about--"

I cut off Ashley, "Hey!" and tossed a pillow at her. Then I slowly adjusted my weight and started to straddle her. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "There's your morning kiss. Come on, let's go. Get dressed."

I started to get up my Ashley grabbed a hold of my hips and forced me in my spot. With her hands touching my hips I couldn't help but put a wide grin on my face. Ashley just peered into my blue eyes and I couldn't help but gaze into hers. I looked at her lips, and her lips looked so kissable, I couldn't help but steal another kiss for myself. And another. And another. Before I knew it, Ashley had my shirt half way above my head.

Ashley let out a relieved sigh, "This is what I call a good morning." Ashley said and leaned in for another kiss.

As soon as Ashley spoke she brought me back to reality. "Hey, I had plans for us today. You're setting us back...I figured we wouldn't do this till later..."

Ashley giggled, "But---I---can---barely---keep---my---hands---off---you." Ashley said each word in-between a peck on my body. Ashley's warm breath on my neck, then to my stomach, made my legs quiver. I so badly wanted to get going with plans I had...but that can always wait. Ashley was in the mood to thank me for the breakfast I made her, and I was in no position to stop her.

**----------------**

**Ashley's POV**

As I just finished thanking Spencer for her awesome surprise she was already getting off the bed to get dressed. I looked up at her confused. "Uhh, aren't you forgetting something? Like me?" I pouted on the bed.

Spencer smiled, "Hey, I told you we didn't have time---I'll do you later. Kay, babe?" Spencer walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Why, can't we just stay in bed all day? I like that idea." I crawled up to my pillow and cuddled with it. I just wanted Spencer to lay with me. Spencer lying with me in my bed is my idea of a perfect day.

Spencer sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh, come on. Get dressed, get your keys, you're driving." Spencer got the tray of left over food and ran down to the kitchen to put it away.

I got up and ran to the end of my bedroom door and yelled, "Where are we going!"

Spencer scurried up the stairs, "To the beach." She said as she slapped my butt and continued walking and searching around my room.

"What are you looking for?" I said as I searched through my closet for my bathing suit.

"My bag. I had my swim suit in there and some towels...I can't remember where I left it. Please don't tell me I left it in Glen's car. Damnit!" Spencer said as she ran down the steps again.

"Hey it's no big! I got plenty of extra suits! If you're even listening to me." I mumbled aloud as I threw on my bikini underneath a skirt and a tank. I sat on my bed waiting for Spencer.

"Find it?" I questioned as I stared at the bag in her hand.

"Thank God. I threw it on your kitchen table and threw my sweater over it. Silly me, right?" Spencer smiled as she sat next to me catching her breath.

"Beach, huh? Since when are you planning our dates?" I looked over at her as I moved her hair out of the side of her face.

"What? I can't plan our dates now? Plus, I thought it'd be fun. We haven't in a long time...and I love the beach. Come on, aren't you the least bit excited?" Spencer turned to me and grabbed both my hands into hers.

I smiled but not before I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm excited. Any day spent with you..."

Spencer cut me off, "I love you Ash." Spencer leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

That was out of nowhere. "I love you, too?" It came out like a question because I wasn't sure if she wanted me to say it back and I wasn't sure why she said it so suddenly and abrupt.

Spencer shook her head as if she was shaking herself out of a daze. "All right, ready? I'm ready. You ready? Let's go." Spencer talked quickly and then led our way out to my car.

I couldn't help but think something was up, with the way she was acting, but I just tried to shake it off and enjoy our day. We drove to the beach listening to music...well I was forced to listen to Spencer try and sing. But it always put a smile on my face because she sang as if no one else was in the car and she sang with confidence. As we reached the beach I grabbed our towels out of my trunk.

I squinted my eyes since I was adjusting from the enormous sun light. "Sun sure is bright today." I commented as I looked at Spencer.

"Better tans." Spencer smiled as she grabbed the rest of the junk out of my car. She threw the cooler down next to her and handed me a drink.

I looked over at Spencer and it looked as if she had something to say, or if she was holding something back. I kept waiting for her to say something, but nothing ever came out. She and I spent the day scoffing at the guys who would stop by us and try to have a conversation. We quickly made some lame excuse or told them our boyfriends coming back with food and they quickly scurried off. We played in the water and laid out and tanned most of the day. We spent most of the day laughing and having a great time. It felt as if things were back to normal, like nothing had ever changed.

It was getting towards the end of the day and a breeze was coming in. We both threw on our clothes over our almost dry bathing suits as we just sat in the sand next to each other. Spencer had her head resting on my shoulder in the crook of my neck as I held her hand. We sat in silence until she spoke.

"Ash?" She said softly.

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Remember the first time we came to the beach together?" Spencer smiled.

"When you told me you thought you were gay?" I had a confused expression on my face, wondering why she was bringing this up.

"Yeah. Well, we had a great time today. It was one of the best times we have had in weeks, since I moved back home. I love you Ash."

"Spence, is there a point you're getting at? Something you need to tell me?" Spencer no longer rested her head on my shoulder. She turned towards me and then looked away. She took a deep breath and looked towards the sunset then back at me.

"Umm, well. I figured since I told you something big the first time we went to the beach...I would tell you something big this time." Spencer paused. In those few seconds she paused, my heart was pounding, my mind was racing with thoughts like is she going to break up with me? What is this big news? Is her mother coming home soon? Did her dad's evil plan finally work? God I can't take this silence.

Spencer let out another deep breath and continued speaking, "I'm going to attend boarding school for our senior year."

My heart stopped. This couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Sorry for the lack in updates with this story.**

**Spencer's POV**

Shit, did I just say I was going to attend boarding school? I don't know if I am, why the hell did it just come out like that? Oh my God, my heart is going to stop right here and now. My chest is caving in, I can feel the pressure on my heart, just take deeper breaths, and you're going to make it...if Ashley doesn't kill you first.

Did you see the way she's looking at me? If looks could kill...I'd be six feet under already. She' waiting for another word out of my mouth, I don't know what else to say. I don't want to go to boarding school, why did I just say that? Oh man, can I take it back? Is it too late to take that back? I don't think so...well I do. Her eyes are latching onto my body I can feel it, I'm too afraid to make eye contact right now. Why won't she say something and break the silence?

"What? Could you repeat that again, I think I heard you wrong? You're going to boarding school? I had to of spaced out and heard you wrong. I heard you wrong, right?" I definitely spoke too soon; I'd rather have that silence back.

I shifted my eye contact around the open space on the beach. It was getting chilly; maybe I can change the subject. "It's getting cold out here; think we can head back home?" I looked at her hoping it would work.

Nope it definitely didn't, "No, we can't go back home...not until you tell me what the hell is going on." Ashley stood up and wiped the sand off her butt and crossed her arms. She crossed her arms and just stared at me until I spoke.

"Uhm, uh well I don't want to go to boarding school. But my dad really is insisting me to go, and I don't want to hurt the family any more than I already have...so I was really taking boarding school into consideration. But seeing the way you're acting right now, I am taking it back." If I could sink into the sand right now, that would be awesome.

Ashley paced around the sand for a bit, "You can't take something like that back. You really want to go don't you?"

"No, I don't. Didn't I just say that?" Oh, maybe I shouldn't have gone the bitchy route.

"Well, Spence, I don't know what the hell you're saying right now. So lay this all out for me." Ashley made motions with her hands. I could tell she was mad. She never spoke with her hands unless she was frustrated and mad, which she definitely is.

"Ohkay...well it is getting chilly outside, so can we--" Ashley cut me off.

"Could you quit it with the how cold it's getting outside? Just explain yourself, and then I'd be more than willing to drive us home!" Ashley's face started to turn red.

I knew I had better explain myself, or we'd be sitting at this beach all night long. She was more stubborn than me, so I figured I better cave before I start making a make-shift fort like on Survivor.

"Well, my dad has been bugging me to attending boarding school. He said it'd help me get into a great college and I should go. I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I don't want to go at all. But all this points are valid. I can get into a good college, I wouldn't be hurting the family as much, I wouldn't be hurting my mom, and I would help put the family back together. I don't want to go, but I wanted to tell you that my dad is pressuring me and I am considering it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going, I just have an option to go."

I looked up at Ashley still towering over my body. I stood up and grabbed a hold of her hands. I wanted to assure her that I never wanted to leave her, but if it meant saving my family...

"Spencer, don't you see what they are trying to do? They are trying to break us up, split us apart. This is you're evil mother's idea! God, just come move back in with me, everything will be like is used to be." Ashley took her soft hands and tucked hair behind my ear. She caressed my face with her thumbs. If I knew everything would be fixed with her touches, then my life would be golden.

"I know...I just want to put my family back together, ya know?" I felt it coming. That rush you get in your cheeks, when your eyes start to fill with water, and you can hold in that water and let your eyes gloss over, but everyone knows you're about to cry, so why even hold it back? Out of habit, I tried to hold in those tears. I cried, because being torn between my girlfriend and my family is just something a girl should never have to endear. It is tearing my life apart, and it is starting to affect me.

"Shh, baby, shh." Ashley whispered as she took me head and pressed it up against her chest. I so badly wanted to say something, but I needed to let this cry out. I cried against her chest as she pressed on my hair and smoothed it out. Her calming whispers, made my senses tingle. I loved this girl. I love her, and my family will never tear my apart from this love.

"I love you." Were the only words I managed to let escape.

"Shh, I know and you know how much I love you." Ashley held onto my body tight like I was about to be swallowed into the depths of hell.

We got into the car and we started driving back to Ashley's house. I figured it was a night I needed to spend at her house. I just wanted to feel safe in her embrace for an entire night. I had more news to break to her. I was praying she could take this news, because this is far worse.

It was silent in the car, until I decided to blurt out the news. "My mom pulled some strings and she's coming home in two weeks."

I sat in the passenger seat twirling my fingers after I blurted out the horrible news. Ashley slammed on her breaks and served the car to the side of the road. "You're moving back in with me." She demanded, it wasn't a question, not even a statement, she was demanding it.

"Okay... but I really wanted to try to patch things up with her." I talked very slowly and unsurely.

Ashley scoffed, "Fine and have her try and kill me again?" Ashley let her foot of the break and continued to drive back to her house, "So you want me to take you home tonight or you want to spend the night?"

I was afraid to say I wanted to go home, "No, no. I want to spend the night with my girlfriend."

Ashley gave a half-smile. I didn't know how much fun it would be spending the night, but I figured it'd be more hell to pay if I told her I wanted to go home. Whatever.

"My mom is supposed to be reformed now. She went through therapy; she's supposed to be better." I wasn't sure if I believed what my mother was telling me on the phone, but I think she deserved a fair chance. She is my mother after all.

"Yeah, that's what she wants you to believe. I just don't think she deserves another chance from you or us. But if it makes you happy." Ashley reached over and rested her hand on my thigh. "What do you say we just forget all our worries and have fun tonight?" Ashley moved her hand further up my leg and started to rub outside of my jeans. Oh my, why did she have to do that?

I smiled and her and pulled her hand away, "I'm up for it."


End file.
